It Hurts
by rimmierimmie
Summary: (GinTsu) publish ulang.. Ragu, cemas, gelisah, sesak mungkin itu yang dirasakan seorang wanita seksi seperti Tsukuyo saat kemunculan wanita lain antara hubungannya dengan pria tamvan :'v bermarga Sakata Semua karakter milik Hideaki Sorachi Sensei
1. chapter 1

chapter 1

KRRING KRRIING KRIING KRRING

Bunyi weker yang sedari tadi berbunyi nyaring di sebuah apartemen itu sedikit mengganggu tidur nyenyak seorang pria berambut perak.

"Urusai!! Aku bisa bangun sendiri!!!" Tangannya bebas melempar jam weker yang berbentuk mainan itu ke segala arah.

"Aaarggghhhhh hari senin yang menyebalkan" keluhnya dengan memaksa membuka mata sipitnya.

Ia meraih dan mengecek ponsel yang berada disampingnya, matanya membulat sempurna melihat beberapa panggilan masuk.

50 incoming call from terminator girl.

"Oiii...oiii.." Dengan ekpresi wajah yang penuh ketakutan ia berdesis " oii ini cuma halusinasikan, ini mimpi kan? Bisa mati kehabisan darah kalau wanita terminator ini membunuhku!!!"

Dengan segera ia bangkit dari futon dan menuju kamar mandi, melakukan ritual pagi seperti biasa, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00 pagi, profesinya sebagai seorang sensei disebuah sekolah bisa terancam dipecat oleh kepala sekolah tua yang galak.

Sakata Gintoki, wali kelas 3Z yang terkeneal dengan kelas paling ribut dan begajulan tidak boleh mengurangi kewibawaanya dengan murid-muridnya yang kampret itu, datang terlambat bisa jadi alasan mereka untuk membully sensei tamvan seperti dirinya.

Gintoki berangkat dengan scooter bututnya menuju Gintama High School. Sesampainya di parkir ia sudah merasakan aura yang berbeda dari biasanya. Beberapa langkah ia melangkahkan kakinya, ia sudah merasakan firasat aneh, ketika berselisihan dengan beberapa siswa tatapan mereka seperti entah mengejek atau senyum-senyum tersipu menggodanya, Gintoki dengan wajah deadpannya seraya pinky fingernya asik mengupil tidak mempedulikan mereka seolah-olah tidak merasakan apa-apa.

"Ciyyeeeee Ginpachi sensei congrats yah semoga longlast hihihi..." Goda seorang siswi perempuan menunduk dengan meremas jarinya malu-malu tapi menyeringai.

Gintoki hanya menatap datar dengan mata ikannya.

"Apa-apaan dia -_-" batin Gintoki.

Suitt suiittt

"Uhhuuyyy sensei akhirnya ga sendiri lagi" goda Gorila eh Kondo Isao.

-_- "mendokusai, apa maksudmu gorilla gorilla!!" semprot Gintoki ke salah satu siswa 3Znya yang dikenal dengan sebutan gorilla.

Jari kelingking sehabis mengupil ia gesekkan ke wajah Isao karena kesal.

"Hiiyyyyy jijik sensei " sahutnya berusaha membersihkan bekas colekan upil Ginpachi.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi emak-emak gosip, haaahhh!!?" Bentaknya. Lagian aku juga ga ngerti apa yang mereka katakan. Pikirnya.

"Sejak dapet berita heboh sensei hyahahahahah" tawanya meledak dengan kerlingan mata menggoda.

Gintoki tidak mengerti apa yang murid gorila itu katakan.

"Berita apa?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Ooooottaaaeee-saaaannn " pertanyaan dari Gin seketika terabaikan semenjak kemunculan gadis idamannya didepan gerbang sekolah.

"Gorila Idiot!!" Gerutu Gintoki.

Setiap siswa-siswi yang dilewatinya melakukan hal yang sama padanya, ada yang senyam-senyum, ada yang menggoda ada yang bersiul-siul padanya, tak pelak perempatan dikeningnya selalu muncul ketika itu, kesal.

"Heeii Ginpachi sensei beruntung sekali kau" kata seorang siswa berambut V muncul tiba-tiba dengan sebotol mayoness ditangannya.

Melihat mayo ditangan Hijikata membuat Gin bergidik mual.

"Beruntung apaan!!"

"Adoouuhhh!!!" Teriak Hijakata mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Shinee Hijibaka!!" Okita Sougo dibelakangnya melemparnya dengan penghapus papan tulis.

"Ooiii berenti kau Kuso gaakiiiiii!!!!!" Hijibaka eh Hijikata mengejar bocah itu dan tidak sempat menjawab pertanyaan Ginpachi.

Ginpachi geleng-geleng dan meratap kenapa harus mempunyai murid yang ga normal seperti mereka.

"Heeyy Pattsuan kau tau apa yang sedang terjadi? Kenapa mereka semua aneh banget hari ini?" Tanyanya ketika bertemu kacamata bermanusia sambil menggaruk rambut ikalnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Pattsuan atau Shinpachi muridnya yang sedikit normal itu terkikik menutup mulutnya. Semburat merah muncul diwajahnya.

"Masa sensei sendiri tidak tau!!?" Godanya.

"Kau mau nilaimu kukasih f, huh!!?" Ancamnya, cara cepat untuk membuat Shinpachi agar memberitahunya apa yang terjadi.

"NANNNII!!? " balasnya terkejut.

"Makanya kasih tau aku" desak Gintoki.

"Annoo sensei ..."

TENG TENG

"Aah sensei nanti saja aku cerita aku mau masuk kelas dulu, pokonya buat sensei selamat deh hohoho" jawabnya sambil berlari.

Ginpachi menyipitkan mata ikannya datar.

Ia mencoba masuk keruang guru meletakkan semua barangnya, tapi tiba-tiba sebelum ia benar-benar masuk ada seseorang yang menarik paksa kemejanya dari belakang dan menyeretnya cepat seperti angin ke ruang UKS.

"Oiii oiiii apa ini!!!" Protesnya tanpa bisa melihat siapa yang menyeretnya.

Seorang wanita dengan rambut blonde diikat mengunci ruangan itu dan berbalik menghadap Ginpachi yang masih terkejut dan ngos-ngosan terbaring dilantai.

"Oiii apa yang kau lakukan!! Jangan lakukan itu disini, aku belum siap melakukannya dan aku tidak membawa k*nd*m" sahutnya cepat mengelak walau sedikit tergoda dengan perempuan bertubuh seksi dan montok didepannya. Apalagi dia sedang di posisi berbaring sedikit curi pandang ke short skirt yang dipakai perempuan itu.

Urat kesal muncul dikening wanita itu. Kakinya dengan sepatu kerjanya yang lumayan bertumit itu menekan dada bidang pria itu.

"Kurang ajar! kenapa kau ke sekolah!! Dan kenapa Kau tidak menjawab telponku!!!!!" Omelnya dengan mata berapi-api.

"A..a..a..anu, kau tau kan aku tidak bisa bangun hanya dengan panggilan telpon" sahutnya bergetar takut dengan amarah wanita itu.

"Me..me..memangnya kenapa aku ke sekolah, a..a..aku kan harus mengajar hari ini" sambungnya lagi, terbata-bata.

"Ternyata otakmu itu tidak berfungsi seperti kepalamu yang bodoh itu, kau mau 'bola'mu ku siksa hah!!" desisnya marah.

"Aaaaahhhh tidak!!!" teriaknya sambil menutupi bagian bawahnya.

"Ini masa depan kita Tsukki, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanyaya pelan setelah kaki Tsukuyo sudah tidak lagi diatas dadanya.

"Kau tidak tau??? Beneran tidak tau???" bentaknya terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Gintoki.

Gintoki menggeleng polos " kalau aku tau aku ga akan bertanya bodoh!"

Tsukuyo menahan amarahnya karena disebut bodoh oleh pria bodoh itu, ia merogoh sesuatu ke tasnya dan melempar ponsel yang tepat disambut GIntoki.

Tsukuyo berbalik membelakangi, ketika Gintoki mencek ponselnya, wajahnya tersipu merah, malu.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Ini kan poto kita berci..."

"Itulah masalahnya dan sekarang seluruh sekolah tau kalau kita ada hubungan, kau idiot!!" bentaknya Tsukuyo sengaja memotong kalimat yang Gin ucapkan karena malu, mukanya sekarang merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Siapa yang menyebarkannya?" sahutnya datar tanpa bereaksi sedikitpun.

Tsukuyo mengedikkan bahunya "Aku menduga Sebodoh-bodohnya dirimu juga tidak mungkin menyebarkannya bukan? Karena kita sendiri yang ingin merahasiakan hubungan kita" terangnya menatap pria bodoh tamvan didepannya.

Gintoki mengorek-ngorek telinganya berpikir.

"Kenapa aku bisa suka dengan pria menjijikan ini" batin Tsukuyo menatap aneh tingkah pria itu.

"Aargghhh kenapa harus begini, pantas dari aku datang semua orang menggodaku"

"Makanya aku menelponmu supaya kau tidak usah masuk hari ini!" jawab Tsukki membuang nafas panjang bersandar di dinding.

"Ini pasti kerjaan siberisik Sakamoto! akan ku robek mulutnya supaya tidak bisa tertawa lagi" kesalnya sambil merebahkan diri diranjang UKS.

"Kau yakin pelakunya dia?!"

"Siapa lagi kalo bukan dia" ucapnya cuek sambil merebahkan dirinya diatas sebuah ranjang.

"Kenapa kau berbaring disini, cepat sana pergi!! Mereka semakin mencurigai kita kalau kau berada disini" usir Tsukki berusaha mendorong pria tegap itu.

"Kenapa mengusirku, bukankah kau yang menyeretku kesini!!" balasnya acuh.

Gintoki menguap "aaah biarkan aku tidur sebentar, nanti akan kutemui si bodoh itu"

Tsukki dengan kaki jenjangnya mendorong tubuh Gintoki dari ranjang, tapi tidak berhasil karena tubuh atletis pria itu, malah dia yang kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh diatas dada Gintoki, karena dengan sigap Gintoki menarik tangan Tsukki kearahnya.

Tubuhnya yang semok mendarat diatas Gintoki membuat pria itu terkekeh.

Tsukki mengerjapkan matanya, pipinya langsung memerah.

"Jackpot!" sahut Gintoki bergumam.

Spontan Tsukki menusuk pulpen ke dahi Gintoki dan berdarah.

"Dasar pria mesum!!" sahutnya terlepas dari pelukan Gintoki.

"AHAA AAHAAA AHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHA" tawa ciri khas Sakamoto membahana diatap gedung sekolah.

Gintoki menatapnya datar.

"Hentikan tawamu yang menjijikan itu Tatsuma" tegurnya sambil menutup kupingnya.

"AHA AHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHA ada apa kau mencariku? aahh ngomong-ngomong selamat atas hubunganmu dengan Tsukuyo fufufu tak kusangka kau berpacaran dengan wanita seksi yang sering kau panggil terminator itu Kintoki AHa Ahahahahahahahah"

"bodoh!!! Sebut namaku dengan benar! Namaku Gintoki, idiot!!" balas Gintoki kesal.

"apa kau yang menyebarkan potoku dengan Tsukuyo, hah!!?" tanyanya to the point, walaupun pria bersurai perak itu sedang jengkel tapi raut mukanya tidak pernah berubah dari ekspresi bosan.

"AHAH AHAHA AHAHAHAHHAHA bukan aku yang melakukannya" jawabnya mengelak masih dengan tertawa konyolnya.

Gintoki mengorek telinganya mendengar mulut besar Sakamoto.

"Kalau bukan kau siapa!?" tanyanya sudah mulai kesal tidak sabar.

Sakamoto baru membuka mulutnya "kalau kau masih tertawa akan kurobek mulutmu!!" ancam Gintoki.

"oii yang sudah terjadi biarkan saja, harusnya kau bersyukur dan berterima kasih dengan orang yang menyebarkannya, kau tidak perlu repot-repot sembunyi menemui Tsukuyo saat jam luang hahahaahaahaa aku tau apa yang kau lakukan Kintoki??" goda Sakamoto mendelik ke arah Gintoki.

Gintoki menatap datar Sakamoto "diam kau!!!!"

"tapi kau tau kan siswa-siswa kamvretku itu ga bisa diam kalau mendengar kabar ini, dari pagi ini saja mereka sudah menerorku" lanjutnya memijit pelipisnya.

"AHA AHA AHAHAHHAHA bagus kan, berarti mereka mendukung mu dengan Tsukuyo"

"Woy kalian berdua, ayo cepat kumpul ke aula, kalian lupa ada seminar hari ini!!??" teriak Catherine menegur mereka ketus dan pergi menjauh.

Dua pria dewasa itu hampir saja melupakan ada seminar yang diadakan disekolah mereka, dengan langkah terburu-buru mereka menuju aula sebelum kepala sekolah menceramahi mereka berdua.

Aula besar yang bisa menampung semua siswa itu sekarang sudah penuh dengan siswa-siswa yang memang disuruh berkumpul untuk mendengarkan seminar hari itu.

"Sheessh males banget kalo ada seminar, hooaammmm" gumam Gintoki sambil menguap lebar ke arah Sakamoto.

"Ciiyyeeee sensei selamat ya"

Baru saja berada didepan pintu Gintoki sudah disambut dengan godaan dan kericuhan para siswa dengan kabar kedekatannya dengan Tsukuyo.

Gintoki hanya menatap mereka dengan mata ikan malasnya dan menampik godaan dari mereka menuju teempat duduknya.

Seorang gadis berambut ungu heboh berlari kearah Gintoki.

"Aaah Gin-chan itu semua bohong kan! Gin chan cuma milikku seorang, Gin-chan tidak ada yg boleh memilikinya selain diriku, pukul aku Gin-cha~~n" rengeknya panjang lebar dan manja tidak bisa diam.

Dua jari Gintoki mencolok mata gadis yang berkacamata itu setelah mendengar ocehannya dengan muka flat.

"Ini sekolah! Panggil aku sensei!" Perintahnya.

Sarutobi cuma memanyunkan bibirnya dan memandang sedih kacamatanya yang pecah setelah dicolok Gintoki.

"Sudahlah Sacchan lupakan pria ubanan, pemalas dan menjijikan itu, entah alasan apa Tsukuyo sensei mau-maunya berpacaran dengannya" sindir seorang gadis dengan rambut ponytail.

"Oiii...oi kalian ini memang tidak ada sopannya sama sekali kepadaku." Sergah Gintoki dengan urat kesal dipelipisnya.

"Otaeee-saaannn apapun yang kau katakan aku setuju denganmu, maka dari itu jadilah pacarku" Kondo Isao yang dikenal sebagai stalker sejati Otae berteriak disampingnya dan langsung kena bogem mentah didepan mukanya.

Gintoki sudah bosan meladeni mereka jadi ia hanya berlalu dan tidak mempedulikan ocehan-ocehan tidak penting dari mereka dan menuju tempat duduk yang disediakan untuk para guru bersama dengan Sakamoto yang sedari tadi hanya tertawa seenak mulut besarnya.

"Tes.. Tes ... Anak-anak diam!!" Tegur Otose selaku kepala sekolah dengan menggunakan mikrofon didepan mulutnya. Hening seketika karena tidak ada yang berani melawannya.

Tsukuyo dengan langkah ragu, bimbang karena ia juga turut disuruh menghadiri perkumpulan itu walaupun ia hanya seorang guru UKS, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya, gugup dan takut dengan reaksi dari siswa-siswa yang baru saja mendapat kabar hubungannya. Perempuan blonde itu pun memantapkan hatinya dan dengan percaya diri merapikan coat putihnya memasuki pintu aula.

Seperti yang ia duga semua yang ada didalam langsung mengalihkan perhatian padanya, jantungnya berdebar kencang serasa seperti tersangka kriminal yang baru saja ditangkap. Ia melangkah sambil menunduk, sesekali mendengar deheman kencang yang tentu saja disengaja dan siulan menggoda dari para siswa, ia menatap Gintoki dari kejauhan berharap ia bisa memandang wajahnya agar menenangkannya tapi apa yang ia lihat hanya mata ikan matinya dan muka bosannya yang mengantuk.

"Dia sama sekali tak menolong" batinnya jengkel.

Tergesa ia menuju tempat duduknya yang lebih jauh dari kekasihnya itu.

Beberapa menit sambutan dari Otose, hari itu adalah seminar untuk siswa-siswa yang berminat bagaimana menjadi presenter yang sukses.

Dalam isi acara dia menyebutkan akan kedatangan tamu yang sangat penting dan sangat istimewa. Dan menyebut nama seorang wanita yang sangat tidak asing ditelinga mereka.

"Ketsuno Anna, terima kasih atas kedatangannya " ucapnya kepada seorang wanita yang baru saja datang dengan penampilan anggun dan cantik duduk disamping Otose.

Semua guru pria terkejut dengan nama perempuan yang dipanggil, tidal terkecuali Gintoki yang awalnya cuma menguap dan kadang tertidur tak pelak rohnya langsung kembali ketubuhnya.

Wajahnya berseri-seri walaupun ia sebenarnya belum melihat sosok idolanya itu memang benar ada atau tidak. Hanya mendengar namanya saja sudah berhasil membuatnya bangun dari alam mimpinya.

Pria itu sangat excited sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari pantatnya mendarat mulus jatuh kelantai.

"Ittai..ittai "

Sakamoto tertawa tergelak melihat tingkahnya, ia pun tau sohib akrabnya itu memang cinta mati dengan Ketsuno Anna. Tidak ada pria yang tidak jatuh hati padanya karena kecantikan dan keanggunannya.

Semua yang ada diaula itu berwow ria dengan kehadiran presenter cantik dan terkenal itu, Tsukuyo yang awalnya tidak tau akan kedatangan perempuan idola kekasihnya itu, hanya terdiam dan ikut terkejut. entah kenapa ia merasa tidak nyaman akan kehadirannya walaupun ia sendiri mungkin tau tapi mencoba menampik alasannya.

Ketsuno Anna tersenyum dan memulai sambutan kepada siswa-siswa disana dengan wajah ramahnya.

Tsukuyo sesekali menengok Gintoki yang bahkan tidak berkedip satu kalipun memandang perempuan didepannya itu, mata crimsonnya yang seperti ikan mati sekarang bahkan bersinar seperti ikan hidup (?) . Jiwanya seperti hidup kembali, ia bahkan terlihat sangat senaang dan tak berhenti tersenyum, raut mukanya menunjukkan ia sangat bahagia.

Tsukuyo menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskan keras karena gelisah, yang dia pikirkan saat ini hanya apa yang akan terjadi kemudian.

"Tenanglah Tsukuyo kau hanya melebih-lebihkan keadaan saja" batinnya menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

To be continued

update di watpadd duluan jadi bingung gimana edit di sini ga bisa :')


	2. chapter 2

chapter 2

Tsukuyo bergegas kembali keruangannya di UKS dan raut mukanya cemberut sembari memainkan ponsel ditangannya seolah menunggu seseorang yang menghubunginya. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya dimeja gelisah.

"Pria idiot itu lama sekali" gerutunya.

Ponselnya bergetar.

From: idiot permhead

Oi terminator jangan menungguku, kau makan saja duluan, kau tau kan aku dapat tugas penting yang tidak bisa KUTOLAK! Bye honey

Wanita itu memutar bola matanya jengah, pria sialan hanya karena presenter itu dia berani membatalkan makan bareng denganku. Batinnya jengkel apalagi melihat penekanan dalam kata-katanya dari smsnya.

Tsukuyo jelas tahu tugas yang tidak bisa Gintoki tolak adalah mengajak wanita yang bernama Ketsuno Anna berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat lokasi sekolah mereka karena untuk sebulan presenter itu ditugaskan melatih siswa mereka dalam ekskul public speaking, tentu saja Gintoki menerima tugas itu dengan kegembiraan yang berlebihan terlihat dari raut wajahnya, tidak heran karena Ketsuno Anna adalah idolanya sampai mati dan tidak akan pernah tergantikan dihatinya. Bahkan mungkin Tsukuyo akan selalu berada dibawah Ketsuno Anna.

Walaupun baru 3 bulan berpacaran dengan pria bermarga Sakata itu, Tsukuyo sudah mengenali luar dan dalam kepribadian pacarnya itu, apa yang disukainya dan sebaliknya, tapi dari sekian hal favorit pria itu memang Ketsuno Anna lah idolanya diatas segala-galanya, bahkan suatu hari saat Tsukuyo berkunjung ke apartemennya dia melihat pria itu rela seharian tidak melakukan apa-apa hanya untuk melihat rekaman video Ketsuno yang sempat dia lewatkan saat dia bekerja, dan bisa ditebak Tsukuyo hanya bagai butiran debu yang diacuhkan Gintoki.

Tok tok ...

Sontak Suara ketukan memecahkan lamunannya.

Kepala gadis bercepol dua terlihat mengintip dibalik pintu.

"Tsukkiii~..." Ucapnya pelan dengan mata sendu.

Tsukuyo menoleh "ah Kagura-chan ada apa? Kau tidak enak badan? Apa kau berkelahi dengan Okita lagi" Tanyanya memegang dahi Kagura yang menghampirinya.

Kagura cuma menggeleng, ia menatap Tsukuyo sedih dan membenamkan kepalanya ke dada guru UKS itu.

"Tsuukkiiiii... Hiks maafkan Gin-chan ya aru!!?" Rengeknya mendongak menatap Tsukuyo.

"Eh?? Ada apa Kagura-chan, kenapa kau bilang begitu?" Sahutnya bingung.

"Gin-chan pasti membuatmu kecewa kan? Aku ingin sekali menghajarnya wajahnya yang mesum itu ketika Otose-san menyuruhnya menemani presenter tv itu aru" ucapnya geram disela isakannya.

Tsukuyo terperangah dengan apa yang dikatakan gadis itu dan tersenyum hangat padanya. Kagura bersurai vermillion itu adalah gadis yang dirawat Gintoki dari kecil dan sudah ia anggap anak karena ayah atau papi dari Kagura itu seorang pengusaha besar di Jepang dan selalu melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke luar kota maupun ke luar negeri, Gintoki dan ayahnya Kagura memang bersahabat sudah lama. Cuma bedanya Gintoki masih membujang sampai akhirnya bertemu Tsukuyo.

"Haha biarkan saja si idiot itu, aku mengerti kok, tenang saja Kagura-chan aku tidak apa-apa" ujarnya membujuk Kagura agar tidak mengkhawatirkannya.

"tapi Tsukki..." selanya.

"ga papa Kagura, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku" kata Tsukuyo mengusap-ngusap kepala Kagura.

Sebelum hubungan mereka tersebar luas, hanya Kagura satu-satunya gadis yang mengetahui Tsukuyo dan Gintoki menjalin hubungan ya karena apartemen Gintoki dan Kagura bersebelahan jadi sulit untuk Gintoki merahasiakannya. Jadi tidak heran Kagura dan Tsukuyo memang terlihat akrab

"Nee Kagura-chan cepat kembali ke kelasmu, kelas sudah dimulai kan?" Suruhnya.

Wajah Kagura masam "Tsukki aku disini saja ya? Aku males masuk kelas Fisika apalagi gurunya bikin gendang telingaku hancur" Kagura meringis sambil mengorek telinganya.

Tsukuyo menghembuskan nafas dan tertawa pelan.

"Pasti Sakamoto-san kan? haha itu berarti dia semangat untuk mengajar kalian, sudah sana aku tidak mau diomelin Otose-san kalau mengijinkanmu berada disini" sahutnya dengan mendorong pelan bahu Kagura yang mau tidak mau menuruti perkataannya.

Sesaat sebelum Kagura keluar, sekelebat sosok gadis berambut ungu muda yang berlari kearah mereka dengan wajah cemberut menghampiri mereka. Matanya berapi-api.

"Tsukuyo sensei kau... Kau..." Dia mengambil jeda karena ngos-ngosan "kau licik mencuri start dariku, kau merebut Gin-san dari pelukanku, Gin-san hanya milikku, Tsukki!! Aku tidak peduli meskipun kau seorang sensei aku tidak akan segan padamu heh!! Aku akan merebutnya darimu huehehe" ancamnya menyeringai panjang lebar yang hanya dibalas Tsukuyo dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sudah terbiasa dengan sikapnya.

"Gaaahh!!" Sacchan mengusap kepalanya karena ditoyor Kagura.

"diam kau stalker masokis!!! Kau lebih baik menyerah saja tentang Ginpachi" bentak Kagura.

"kau!!!" Tunjuk Sacchan geram ke arah gadis bermata biru itu.

Tiba-tiba saja perhatiannya beralih ke dua orang yang menuju ruang UKS dia berlari senang dan berteriak.

"Gin-saaaannnn!!!Darimana saja kau aku dari tadi mencarimu huuu kau juga merindukanku kan?" rengeknya dengan ciri khasnya dan memeluk Gintoki dari samping yang tentu saja langsung disingkirkan oleh Gintoki.

"Ohh yess!! Hit me harder Gin-saaannn" teriaknya histeris, masokisnya kembali kumat dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya disisi wajahnya manja.

Gintoki tidak mempedulikannya,raut wajahnya yang dalam sepersekian detik dari malas langsung berubah ceria ketika menoleh ke wanita disebelahnya.

"Ketsuno-san disini adalah ruang UKS, kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan atau sakit kau bisa berkunjung kesini tapi lebih baik kau ke kantorku saja aku akan siap menolong dan membantumu luar dan dalam" jelasnya bersemangat dengan kerlingan menggoda.

Tsukuyo menatap adegan itu jengkel. Perempatan dikeningnya bermunculan.

Pria sialan!! Batinnya.

"Aah Sakata-san dia siapa?" Tanyanya lembut menunjuk ke arah Tsukuyo yang hanya diam.

Sudut bibir Tsukuyo sedikit terangkat keatas apa dia tidak bisa mengenali baju kerjaku yang berwarna putih, sampai-sampai dia tidak tau kalau aku perawat disini. Geramnya didalam hati.

Gintoki menggaruk tengkuknya bingung "dia...mmm dia adalah..."

Tanpa sadar perempuan berambut blonde itu diam-diam menunggu apa yang dikatakan oleh Gintoki, pipinya menghangat dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Kekasih Ginpachi!!" Potong Kagura cepat yang sedari tadi belum pergi dari posisinya.

"Oh Sakata-san sudah punya pacar??" Tanya Ketsuno Ana terkejut dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya tidak percaya.

Gintoki merengut "nah!! She's my concubine!!! Gaaahhh!!" jeritnya setelah ditusuk Tsukuyo menggunakan pulpen yang ada di bajunya.

Tsukuyo kesal dengan tingkahnya yang kadang membuatnya jengkel.

Ketsuno Ana yang hanya melihat sedikit iba dengan Gintoki dan mendekati membantunya bangun.

"Kagura-chan ini untukmu" Tsukuyo menyerahkan sesuatu.

"Aahhh kue hueheheh terima kasih Tsukkiii~~.." Jawabnya riang dan memeletkan lidahnya ke Gintoki sebelum berlari ke kelasnya .

"Oi terminator!! Kue itu untukku kan!!!" protesnya kearah Tsukuyo yang cemberut.

"Bodo!!! Kau kan sudah makan!!" Sahutnya kesal.

Gintoki manyun dan memasang wajah sedih memainkan trik lamanya yang biasanya Tsukuyo tidak akan bisa menolak permintaannya. Pelan ia meraih tangan Tsukuyo dan menggenggamnya dengan seringaian bodoh ciri khasnya.

Tsukuyo tertegun, tanpa ia sadari pipinya memerah lagi, kesal yang ia rasakan menguap begitu saja setelah melihat tingkah pria itu. Wanita itu menunduk tidak berani menatap iris crimsonnya.

"A..anu sebenarnya aku bikin dua kue, yang kuberikan ke Kagura rasa cokelat, kau suka stroberi kan?" Tsukuyo salah tingkah sendiri, kadang ia benci dengan dirinya yang mudah terjatuh dengan pesona pria bodoh didepannya itu.

Tsukuyo melangkah sedikit ke dalam mengambil kue di mejanya, meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Ketsuno tersenyum ke arah Gintoki "Sakata-san suka kue?"

Gintoki mengangguk antusias "iya, Ah susu stroberi juga, yang pasti aku mencintai makanan yang manis, apalagi semanis dirimu Ketsuno-san" godanya dengan cengiran, wanita berambut coklat pendek itu tertawa pelan dengan anggunnya menutup mulutnya matanya yang sipit menjadi segaris.

"Kalau kau suka kue, nanti pasti akan kubuatkan apa kau mau? Hitung-hitung Sebagai tanda terima kasihku" tanyanya malu-malu memainkan jari-jarinya.

Dia berbeda sekali dengan Tsukuyo. Terlintas sebersit pikiran seperti itu diotak Gintoki tanpa ia sadari ia mulai membandingkan Tsukuyo dengan wanita didepannya.

"Tentu saja aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati Ketsuno-san " kekehnya senang. Wanita itu ikut terkekeh lembut.

Tsukuyo menatap mereka berdua yang saling bertukar pandang dan saling tersenyum. Entah kenapa ia tidak bisa bergerak dari posisinya melihat keakraban mereka berdua.

"Cara tertawa wanita itu saja sangat berkelas, jauh berbeda denganmu Tsukuyo, tidak heran Gintoki memujanya" gumamnya tersenyum kecut.

Tsukuyo menyerahkan satu box kearah Gintoki dengan canggung, situasi itu membuat perasaannya bete dan bad mood. Gintoki berhasil menghancurkan moodnya hari ini.

"Makasih honey" Gintoki mencubit gemas pipi Tsukuyo sebelum pergi bersama Ketsuno.

"Gintoki!!!" Pekiknya mengusap pipinya yang kembali memerah.

Gintoki tertawa dikejauhan. Ia melirik dari ujung matanya sosok Tsukuyo yang sedikit berbeda menurutnya tapi dia tidak tau kenapa, perhatiannya teralihkan saat Ketsuno menarik lengannya dan menatapnya tersenyum.

Tsukuyo tertegun, ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya pelan menenangkan hatinya, jujur, ia tak suka melihat wanita lain menggandeng lengan kekar Gintoki.

"Kenapa wanita itu dengan mudahnya akrab dengan Gintoki, apa karena dia senang punya fans gila seperti Gintoki huufff" Tsukuyo membuang nafas kasar "heh! cemburu? Haha kau bukan anak SMA lagi, tidak seharusnya cemburu dengan hal kecil seperti itu haha..." Ucapnya pelan bicara dengan dirinya sendiri "tapi..." lirihnya menelungkupkan wajahnya.

\--

"oii Kau pulang sendirian? Mana pacarmu!" Tanya seorang pria yang fokus dengan komik jump ditangannya menghampiri Gintoki yang mulai menstarter scooternya.

Gintoki tertegun sejenak, sebelum pulang dia memang sudah mengunjungi Tsukuyo di ruang UKS tapi dia tak menemukannya, lagipula walaupun seantero sekolah sudah tau hubungan mereka, Gintoki terlalu malas untuk mengumbar kemesraan ataupun sekedar hanya mengantarkan Tsukuyo pulang.

"Ahahahha Kintoki pajak jadian dong!!" Tagih Sakamoto mendadak muncul merangkul Zenzou meminta dukungan.

"Mendokusei!! Belum gajian baka!!" Semprotnya kesal.

Zenzou mencibir "beliin makan Ketsuno Ana bisa, jajanin temen ga mau, ah payah! Laporin ke Tsukuyo ah!" ancam Zenzou.

"Kau!!! Dasar wasir!!" Gintoki beranjak dari motornya dan menendang bokong Zenzou.

"Tsukuyo sudah mengerti kalau aku akan melakukan apapun buat Ketsuno Ana, jadi laporkan saja tidak akan berpengaruh apapun!" sahutnya dengan mengorek hidungnya dengan jari pinkynya acuh.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakamoto terdiam dari gelak tawanya, air mukanya berubah serius.

"Kintoki... Kau yakin itu? Tidak ada wanita yang merasa tenang melihat pasangannya mengagumi wanita lain! Setangguh apapun wanita itu, hatinya pasti rapuh Kintoki, ckck kau tidak peka" jelasnya seraya merapikan letak kacamata hitamnya.

"heh lihat, siapa yang bicara?" sudut bibir Gintoki tertarik sedikit keatas "kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau bahkan lebih peduli dengan Oryo dibandingkan Mutsu yang jelas-jelas menyukaimu, don't make me laugh! Tatsuma"

Serangan Gintoki membuat Sakamoto terdiam beberapa detik "oii jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Kintoki, kita sedang membicarakan dirimu bukan aku"

Pria berambut perak hanya berdecak dan memasang helm berniat meninggalkan teman sesama profesinya.

"Urusai, aku duluan jaa!"

"Aku heran dengan Tsukuyo, kenapa dia mau-maunya dengan pria ubanan itu" gumam Zenzou teman akrab Gintoki yang walaupun sering berantem karena berebut komik jump.

Seperti biasa Sakamoto hanya bisa tertawa lebar dengan ciri khasnya mendengar gumaman Zenzou Hattori.

Disepanjang perjalanan pulang apa yang dikatakan Sakamoto terngiang-ngiang dibenaknya, benarkah dia pria yang tidak peka terhadap perasaan Tsukuyo, bukankah seharian ini dia hanya menemani Ketsuno berkeliling, tidak ada hal yang harus dicemburui atau dicurigai darinya, lagipula Tsukuyo juga tahu sejak awal dirinya begitu mengagumi Ketsuno. Gintoki menggeleng-geleng kepalanya sendiri Menepis semua pikirannya tentang Tsukuyo yang mungkin cemburu padanya.

"Huh tidak mungkin terminator itu cemburu, lagian dia itu tidak ada sisi wanitanya sama sekali jadi mana mungkin dia cemburu dengan Ketsuno haha" gumamnya sendiri.

Sembari bergumam, truk dibelakang mengejutkannya.

"Wooiiii bego!!! Punya mata ga sih!!!" Teriak supir truk itu yang merasa Gintoki mengendarai scooternya ugal-ugalan.

Dengan mata ikannya Gintoki menyahut "aku punya mata, tapi mataku sudah mati bego!!!"

Supir itu melaju kencang dengan wajah aneh menatap Gintoki.

"Tch damn woman!!" Gerutunya dengan memutar balik motornya.

\--

"Oiii terminator..."

Hening

"Damn woman!!"

Masih hening.

"Amazon woman.."

"Tsukiiiii~~~…"

Gintoki mendesis didepan intercom apartemen.

"Tsukuyoo…"

Masih dengan raut wajah deadpannya dan dengan kebiasaan yang tidak bisa hilang menggali emas di hidungnya dengan khusuk.

"Honey~~~..."

Tidak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan dari dalam.

"Kemana sih dia!!" Katanya menggerutu sendiri didepan intercom.

"Saaa~~~~yaangg~~~..." Entah kenapa sehabis mengucapkan kata manis itu Gintoki mendadak ingin muntah dan ingin ke toilet.

Gintoki menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Haruskah aku membukanya sendiri"

Akhirnya Gintoki memutuskan untuk memencet password apartemen Tsukuyo yang sudah dia save diponselnya, dulu Tsukuyo pernah memberitahunya. Jangan harap Gintoki bisa mengingat hal seperti itu, bahkan tanggal lahirnya saja dia tidak ingat yang dia bisa ingat hanya ukuran bra milik Tsukuyo itu pun dia hanya menebak-nebak saja karena saking ketatnya pakaian yang sering wanita itu pakai.

Gintoki melepaskan sepatunya sembarang dan melempar pandangan ke seluruh tempat itu mencari sosok Tsukuyo.

Gintoki menghela nafas "oiiii Tsukuyo kau sudah membelikan jump ku belum!!!? Edisi terbaru!!?" Teriaknya seraya mengupil dan membongkar lemari kecil didekat rak sepatu Tsukuyo tempat dimana ia biasa menyimpan jumpnya.

"Tsukkiii~~~…" panggilnya lagi sementara tangannya sibuk mencari-cari minuman favoritnya di lemari es yang ada di dapur kecil Tsukuyo.

"Ck habis!!" Ia menggaruk tengkuknya kasar "damn woman! Dimana sih dia?!"

Gintoki membuka kamar, hasilnya juga nihil.

Ia melangkah menuju sofa panjang yang berseberangan dengan tv. Gintoki perlahan memiringkan wajahnya melihat apa yang ada di sofa dan menyeringai "disini kau rupanya!" Decaknya lega.

Pria itu mendekat, crimsonnya menangkap Tsukuyo yang tidur nyenyak diatas sofa masih lengkap dengan pakaian kerjanya, ia mengerjapkan matanya pelan dan beberapa detik kemudian ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir di dua lubang hidungnya, darah dan ia mimisan.

"Tak ku sangka terminator punya body seseksi ini!! Heehe " cengirnya sambil menyapu mimisannya.

Ia melepas jaket hitam dan menutupi kaki mulus jenjang yang tersingkap karena Tsukuyo hanya mengenakan rok kerja pendek, wanita itu tidur sangat pulas sehingga tidak menyadari gaya tidurnya yang mengundang 'sesuatu' dalam diri pria tidak terkecuali Gintoki.

Gintoki berjongkok mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Tsukuyo yang terlelap tidur.

"Cantik" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Telunjuk jahilnya menusuk-nusuk pelan pipi mulus wanita itu.

Tsukuyo melenguh, tapi tidak membuatnya terbangun.

"Sepertinya dia kelelahan ckck"

Gintoki mengangkat pelan kepala Tsukuyo dan merebahkannya di pahanya.

"Mendokusei! Kau harus membayar semua ini Tsukki, pahaku ini sangat berharga" desisnya pelan menunduk menatap Tsukuyo seolah Tsukuyo mendengar ucapannya.

Perlahan tangan besarnya merapikan rambut pirang yang menutupi wajah cantiknya, Gintoki akui bahwa Tsukuyo memiliki wajah yang cantik dan tubuh yang seksi, ia memiliki semua yang diinginkan wanita diluar sana, tubuh tinggi ideal dan sintal, rambut blonde sebahunya yang halus walaupun sering diikat tetapi tidak menutupi kecantikannya, hidung mancung, bola mata berwarna amethyst, bibir pink yang mengundang dan kulit putih yang terawat lalu dada besar dan bokong yang indah yang membuat Gintoki sering susah untuk mengendalikan matanya.

Gintoki menunduk, sesuatu dalam dirinya menyuruhnya untuk merasakan bibir pink Tsukuyo yang sedikit terbuka, tapi akal sehatnya mencegahnya, ia teringat suatu ketika saat tidak sengaja menyentuh dada Tsukuyo, reaksi wanita itu sangat ganas, ia melakukan german suplex yang berakhir dengan cedera di punggung dan kepalanya, kadang Gintoki heran wanita seperti dia bisa mengangkat tubuh beratnya dengan mudahnya.

Tsukuyo bergerak mengubah posisi tidurnya yang otomatis menghadap ke arah Gintoki. Gintoki memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit ke sofa agar wanita itu leluasa berbaring di pahanya, dari posisi Gintoki dia menyadari tiga kancing kemeja biru terang Tsukuyo terbuka sehingga tank top hitam rendah yang dikenakannya pun terlihat dari mata ikan mati pria itu.

Gintoki mendengus pelan "wanita ini sepertinya sedang menggoda imanku" keluhnya.

"Aarggh sialan!!" Rutuknya mengacak rambutnya sendiri "kalau ku biarkan aku sendiri yang bisa berbahaya!"

Gintoki memicingkan matanya dengan wajah deadpannya dan mengulurkan tangannya hati-hati dengan menahan nafas ia mencoba meraih kemeja Tsukuyo sebisa mungkin tanpa menyentuh kulit wanita itu sedikitpun.

Dengan penuh kewaspadaan ia mencoba mengaitkan lagi kancing itu tapi bukan Gintoki kalau dia tidak membuat kesalahan.

Tsukuyo membuka matanya karena ketidaksengajaan sentuhan Gintoki secara tiba-tiba, dia pun langsung terjaga dari tidurnya dan mencengkeram tangan Gintoki dengan sadisnya lalu menghempaskannya ke lantai seperti biasa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan IDIOT!!!?" Pekiknya tergesa-gesa menutup kancing kemejanya dengan wajah merona merah.

Gintoki hanya terdiam di lantai meratapi nasibnya yang serba salah.

"Oii oii ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat terminator! Aku hanya membantumu melepaskan pakaianmu!" Sahutnya datar berbohong dan tidak berniat untuk bangun.

Tsukuyo merapikan lagi rambutnya setelah menusuk Gintoki lagi dengan aksesoris yang sering ia pakai di atas kepalanya.

"Terus mau apa kau kesini Sakata-saaaan??" Ucap Tsukuyo dengan nada suara dibuat-buat seperti Ketsuno saat memanggil namanya.

"Oii apa maksudmu? Jangan mengolok-olok Ketsuno, you damn woman!" Protesnya.

Gintoki menunjuk tas kerja hitamnya dan mengoceh pelan "koreksikan hasil nilai ulangan siswa-siswaku hehe.." pintanya mengatupkan dua tangannya memohon.

Tsukuyo cemberut "dasar guru yang tidak berguna!!" kenapa kau tidak menyuruh Ketsunomu yang berharga itu" lanjutnya menyeringai.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat Ketsuno ku berpikir, dia terlalu berharga"

Tsukuyo terdiam menatap tingkah pria itu yang seketika berubah seperti anak kecil dan terlihat bahagia, ekspresi itu sangat jarang ia lihat saat pria yang mengisi hatinya itu bersama dirinya, ia tak menyangka akan mendengar pernyataan seperti itu dari mulut Gintoki, pacarnya sendiri. Entah kenapa hati Tsukuyo berdenyut untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Tsukuyo tersenyum getir. Ironis sekali hubungan mereka terkuak disaat yang tidak tepat, harusnya ia merasa bahagia karena tidak repot harus menyembunyikan dan bertemu secara hati-hati dengan Gintoki, aah mungkin ini salahnya karena terlalu dalam menaruh hati ke pria didepannya ini. Dia tidak pernah tahu dan tidak pernah menyangka kedatangan Ketsuno alias idola Gintoki ralat wanita idamannya bisa menjadi beban di hatinya.

"Oii kenapa kau diam" tegur Gintoki polos.

"Aahh sudah sore, saatnya tayangan Ketsuno Anna heheh aku pinjam TV mu ya selagi kau mengoreksi nilai siswaku" cengirnya tanpa dosa seraya menyalakan TV diseberang tempat duduknya dan tidak memperdulikan Tsukuyo yang diam mematung. Sepertinya dia lupa dengan tujuan awal bertandang ke apartemen Tsukuyo.

Setengah jam berlalu, Gintoki tidak bergerak sama sekali dari posisinya bahkan wajahnya sangat dekat dengan televisi, Tsukuyo memandangnya dengan wajah jijik dibalik mejanya tidak jauh dari Gintoki mengerjakan apa yang pria itu suruh.

"Cih! Apa dia tidak puas bertemu dengan idolnya itu di sekolah sampai di tv pun yang dia lakukan hanya memuja wanita itu" omelnya pelan.

"Tsukki~~" panggilnya tanpa memalingkan wajah dari tv

"Hmmm?" erang Tsukki malas.

"Tsukkii~~" ucapnya lagi.

Tsukuyo mengerutkan keningnya "APAAAA!!!" teriaknya geram.

"Aku lapar~" keluhnya sambil nyengir.

"Kau lapar!?" Tanyanya kesal "kukira kau sudah kenyang dengan menatap Ketsunomu itu!!!" Geramnya seraya mencibir.

"Kau kenapa sih!?" Akhirnya Gintoki mengalihkan atensinya. Yah lebih tepatnya sih karena tayangan Ketsuno sudah berakhir.

"Tidak apa-apa!" Sahut Tsukuyo ketus.

"Heii Tsukuyo kau tidak mau melepas pakaianmu?" Tanyanya polos dengan wajah malasnya.

Duk!

Tsukuyo melempar jump ke wajah Gintoki.

"Oii! Oi! Kau beneran PMS ya!?" Protesnya sambil memijit hidungnya yang sudah memerah.

Tsukuyo merapikan semua kertas-kertas ulangan yang ia periksa dan membuatnya ke dalam tas hitam Gintoki, moodnya sangat buruk sekarang dia tak peduli walaupun merajuk bukan sifatnya tapi seharian ini hatinya tidak kompromi dengan akal sehatnya.

Tsukuyo mendekati Gintoki dan menyerahkan tasnya.

"Kau!! Pulang sana!!" Desisnya.

"Hah!!??" Gintoki kaget tidak percaya.

"Aku lagi ingin sendiri Gintoki!! Kau makan saja diluar sendiri atau makan sama Ketsuno saja sana!!" Usirnya berusaha menarik Gintoki yang masih bingung dengan tingkahnya.

"Oii!! Oii!!" Gintoki hanya terbengong-bengong dan pasrah didorong Tsukuyo sampai diluar apartemennya.

"Pria menyebalkan!!!" Gumam Tsukuyo gusar setelah menutup pintu apartemennya.

Gintoki mematung diluar dengan wajah deadpannya.

"Apa sih!!! Sepertinya dia beneran PMS, ya sudah aku pulang saja! "

Gerutunya.

Dibalik pintu Tsukuyo sedikit merasa bersalah tapi dia tidak tau alasannya sendiri kenapa harus mengusir Gintoki.

"Kau tidak boleh cengeng Tsukuyo!" Gumamnya sambil menengadahkan wajahnya menolak buliran air jatuh dari matanya.

To be continued


	3. chapter 3

chapter 3

Gintoki pulang dengan sedikit kesal, bingung. Kesal karena diusir, bingung karena dia harus diusir.

Ia melempar sembarang tas kerjanya ke sofa di apartemennya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar diatasnya.

"Lagi kesal aru ka!?" Sebuah suara memecah keheningan.

"Oiii sejak kapan kau disitu?" Kata Gintoki malas.

Kagura menyeringai "lagi marahan sama Tsukki, aru?"

Gintoki mendelik "bukan urusanmu kusogaki!!"

Kagura tertawa di sofa seberang Gintoki sambil mengemut sokunbunya.

"Ga heran sih kalau Tsukki marah tapi yang lebih mengherankannya sih kenapa Tsukki mau dengan pria good for nothing seperti Gin-chan" ucapnya acuh.

"Diam kau bocah! Kau sudah ratusan kali mengatakan hal itu!" Serunya frustasi mengacak rambut ikalnya.

"Kalau aku tidak mencintainya mana mungkin aku menembaknya dulu!" Gumamnya pelan pada diri sendiri.

Kagura mendelik mengejek "cinta, cuih!! Orang seperti Gin-chan tidak pantas bilang cinta kalau masih melirik wanita lain"

"Oii kau masih anak kecil jangan ikut campur urusan orang dewasa! Sudah sana mending kau urus Shoucirou-kunmu itu!" Sahut Gintoki asal sambil melempar upilnya ke arah Kagura yang menatap jijik.

"Namanya SOUGO!! Boge!!" Sembur Kagura dengan semburat merah samar di pipinya.

"Ciyyeee yg ga suka gebetannya di ejek ciyyeee..." Ejek Gintoki.

Kagura mengambil bantalan sofa dan melempar tepat diwajah Gintoki.

Kagura tertawa puas dan berlari meninggalkan Gintoki yang menatapnya datar.

"aah besok juga dia bakal kembali seperti biasa lagi" gumamnya mengingat sikap Tsukuyo yang menurutnya sedikit aneh hari ini.

Ia melepas kancing kemejanya satu persatu dan membuangnya sembarang, karena statusnya yang masih sendiri jadi bisa dibayangkan kondisi apartemennya sekarang apalagi dengan tipe pemalas seperti dirinya, kotak susu bekas bertebaran dimana-mana, baju kotor yang menumpuk, komik jump yang semrawutan tidak jelas letaknya di ruang tamunya dan dikamar celana dalam kotornya pun berhamburan. Akhir-akhir ini Tsukuyo jarang mengunjunginya karena kesibukannya juga, biasanya wanita itu ikut membersihkannya tapi mengingat sikapnya terakhir Gintoki meragukannya.

Gintokiberdiri sambil mengacak pinggang geleng-geleng menatapsekeliling, tubuhnya yang topless menunjukkan tubuh atletisnya yang sedikit berkeringat sangat terlihat seksi, sixpack yang tercetak jelas dibagian perutnya, urat-urat lengannya yang nampak di lengannya yang kekar, bahu lebarnya dan dada bidangnya yang tegap, mungkin semua orang bertanya-tanya kenapa pria pemalas seperti Gintoki bisa memiliki tubuh proporsional dan seksi. Apakah ia rutin pergi ke gym? semua itu hanya Tuhan dan Gintoki saja yang tahu, yang Gintoki tahu dia hanya mengkonsumsi parfait dan susu stroberi rutin agar gula darahnya tidak turun.

Ia menggeliat dan menguap lebar, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang berair.

"nanti sajalah, aku juga ga bakalan mati kalau tidak membersihkannya" gumamnya malas sambil menuju kamar tidur merebahkan dirinya.

\--

"Tsukiii..." jerit Kagura digerbang sekolah yang terlihat berlari ngos-ngosan seperti dikejar-kejar orang.

Gadis itu langsung memeluk lengannya. Sesekali ia menoleh kebelakang.

"ada apa Kagura?" tanyanya bingung.

Terlihat sosok pemuda bersurai pasir dengan menyeringai juga ikut mendekat.

"Okita rapikan bajumu!" perintah Tsukuyo melihat betapa urakannya pemuda dengan tinggi 170 cm itu, seragamnya tidak dikancing menampakkan kaosnya yang bertuliskan huruf S dan masker penutup mata dikepalanya.

"Tsukki, si chihuahua ini menggangguku lagi uh-huh"adunya ke Tsukki.

"oiii china.. Kau duluan yang memulai!!" protes Sougo.

"dia bohong Tsukki, dia terus mengikutiku aru!!"

"kata siapa aku mengikutimu!?"

"sejak aku berangkat dari rumah aru!!"

Sougo menatapnya datar "rumah kita kan searah china!!"

Kagura memanyunkan bibirnya "tapi tetap saja kau mengikutiku!!" sahutnya tidak mau kalah.

Sougo tidak terima seolah-olah dirinya dianggap stalker seperti ketua kelas mereka.

"kau mau menantangku china????" Sougo mendekati Kagura yang masih nempel dilengan Tsukuyo. Ia menunduk mensejajarkan wajahnya ke wajah Kagura.

Wajah mereka sangat dekat, Tsukuyo hanya diam mengamati bocah-bocah itu karena ia tau ada sesuatu diantara mereka.

Sougo menekan dahinya ke dahi Kagura, tanpa Sougo sadari sebenarnya ada semburat merah samar di pipi polos Kagura karena diperlakukan seperti itu.

"kau pikir aku takut!!? Dasar Sounyet sialan!" pekiknya membalas Sougo.

"dasar b*bi!" tekan Sougo lagi.

"dasar Chihuaha!"

"gadis rakus!!"

"cowok sadis!!"

"gadis bantet!!"

"cowok cebol!!"

Mata Kagura berapi-api kesal dengan pemuda didepannya, dahi mereka saling menekan seiring dengan ocehan yang mereka keluarkan.

Tsukuyo melerai mereka karena kalau dibiarkan, adu mulut mereka tidak akan berakhir.

Ia memegang kedua kepala dua bocah itu dan memisahkannya.

"berantem terus jadi cinta loh!?" celutuk Tsukuyo menggoda mereka berdua.

Kagura mencibir dengan wajah mengejek.

"cinta sama dia!! Ga mau aru!!" protesnya.

"heh china, mana ada cowok yang mau sama gadis yang makannya 10 piring dalam hitungan detik!" dengus Sougo.

Kagura menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Tsukuyo memijat pelan pelipisnya, bukan jawaban itu yang dia inginkan.

"memang murid sama senseinya tidak berbeda, sama-sama ga peka" gerutunya pelan menghembuskan nafasnya.

Begitu Tsukuyo ingin membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara menegur kedua remaja itu lagi, ia melihat sosok orang yang baru saja ia gumamkan. Ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan menjauh.

Kejadian kemarin sebenarnya sudah ia biarkan dan tidak ingin memperpanjangnya lagi tapi entah kenapa dia hanya tidak ingin melihtat wajah Gintoki sekarang.

"tch gara-gara Gin-chan Tsukki pergi aru!!" oceh Kagura menyusul Tsukuyo yang bergegas pergi.

Gintoki yang baru datang menatap datar dengan mata malasnya.

"danna... Wanita memang sulit dimengerti" celutuk Sougo datar memandang kepergian Kagura yang menyusul Tsukuyo.

Gintoki menjitak kepala Sougo.

"oleh karena itu sofa-kun jangan pernah ganggu Kagura lagi, mengerti!!?" perintah Gintoki mendelik Sougo yang mengusap kepalanya, jiwa posesif Gintoki sebagai 'ayah' muncul setelah melihat Sougo yang mengganggu anak gadisnya.

"Sougo desu" jawab Sougo meralat senseinya yang selalu lupa bagaimana cara mengeja namanya.

"sudah sana masuk kelas!" usir Gintoki.

Sougo hanya mengerang malas menuju kelasnya.

Gintoki mengorek-ngorek hidungnya dengan wajah deadpannya"ada apa lagi dengan wanita itu, apa dia ingin menghindariku" gumamnya datar.

Ia mengedikkan bahunya dan masuk ke area sekolah.

\--

Tsukuyo bersandar resah di ruang kerjanya, wajahnya masam. Sesekali ia menatap pintu ruang UKS itu dan menengokkan kepalanya.

"kenapa si ubanan itu tidak kemari??" gumamnya sambil merapikan meja kerjanya.

Biasanya pria itu sebelum mengajar pasti ke ruangannya, ia selalu minta pasangkan atau meminta merapikan dasinya atau hanya sekedar mengobrol dengan candaan bodoh dan tingkah konyolnya.

"tch apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari seorang pria yang menyukai wanita lain, mungkin saja dia sekarang sudah meminta Ketsuno untuk merapikan dasinya" gerutunya sebal sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Sementara dia menggerutu sendiri Tsukuyo merasa sepasang tangan berada di perutnya tengah memeluknya dari belakang.

"pagi honey..." suara berat seorang pria berbisik di telinga Tsukuyo yang spontan membuatnya terkejut dan merinding, nafas hangat yang ia hembuskan menggelitik daun telinganya.

Wanita itu tergagap kaget dengan perlakuannya, ia mencoba berbalik menengok ke belakang.

"jangan berbalik, kalau tidak kau akan 'bahaya'" ancamnya terlihat serius dengan nada suara berat.

Tsukuyo tertawa kecil dengan gurauan yang dilontarkan Gintoki. Ia tetap membalikkan tubuhnya tapi dengan cepat Gintoki mengunci gerakannya.

"eh apa yang kau lakukan Gintoki?" tanya Tsukuyo gugup heran.

"sudah kubilangkan kau akan 'bahaya', dasar kau wanita keras kepala" lirihnya ditelinga Tsukuyo dan mengeratkan dekapannya ditubuh wanita itu, ia menghirup dalam aroma tubuh Tsukuyo dan mencium leher mulusnya.

Perlahan tangannya melepas aksesoris yang menjepit rambut pirang kekasihnya itu dan membiarkan rambut halusnya tergerai di leher jenjang pemilik bola mata berwarna amethyst itu. Kerah Kemeja longgar yang Tsukuyo gunakan membuat Gintoki semakin mudah mendaratkan kecupannya. Jas putih panjangnya pun sudah melorot karena ulah jahil tangan pria bermata crimson itu.

Jantung Tsukuyo berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, memang bukan pertama kali Gintoki melakukan hal itu padanya tapi Gintoki selalu berhasil meluluhkannya lagipula pria itu kekasihnya bukan? Tsukuyo merasakan sensasi yang tidak bisa ia tolak saat Gintoki melakukan itu padanya. Dia hanya bisa berblushing ria dan membiarkan pria itu dengan bibir hangatnya menelusuri lehernya. Perasaan kesal yang dirasakan perempuan itu mereda jadinya.

"panjangkan rambutmu Tsukuyo, kau tau kau itu sangat seksi , aku selalu menahan diriku untuk tidak 'memangsamu' saat bertemu denganmu" bisiknya nakal dikuping Tsukuyo yang mulai memerah mendengar godannya.

Tanpa respon dari Tsukuyo, bibir Gintoki terus bermain menelusuri dan menghujani bagian leher jenjang Tsukuyo dengan ciuman panasnya, ia mendekap erat tubuh wanitanya agar ia tidak mulai berontak dengan perlakuannya walaupun ia tidak melihat penolakan dari Tsukuyo, tangan besarnya mulai bergerak awalnya ia hanya menyampirkan helaian pirang yang menutupi wajah wanita itu dari samping ke telinganya. Tsukuyo tidak berdaya untuk melawan ia mulai menikmati apa yang dilakukan Gintoki padanya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan menahan sensasi yang ia rasakan di lehernya dari bibir lembab pria itu sampai ia tersadar saat Gintoki mulai membuka paksa baju yang menutupi bahunya supaya bibirnya lebih leluasa mengakses bahunya.

"ooiii ini masih pagi kau idiot!!"bentaknya seraya berusaha melepaskan tangan besar Gintoki yang masih erat di perutnya.

"mmmmm..." erangnya malas di bahu Tsukuyo.

"kau tau ini sekolah kalau kita ketahuan bisa bahaya" tegurnya lagi menengok Gintoki yang menenggelamkan kepalanya dibahunya.

"mmmm... diamlah, biarkan begini sebentar, aku tidak ada jam mengajar pagi ini" sahutnya malas.

"tapi tetap saja..." sela Tsukuyo lagi yang langsung dibungkam Gintoki dengan telunjuk di bibirnya.

Tsukuyo hanya memutar bola matanya dengan tingkah Gintoki.

Tsukuyo mulai jengah ia merapikan lagi pekerjaannya yang tertunda karena ulah Gintoki dari merapikan meja kerjanya hingga ke sudut ruangan meletakkan beberapa peralatan medis ke lemari. Kemana Tsukuyo melangkah pria yang sudah mulai memasuki 30 tahun itu masih saja menempel ditubuhnya.

"kau berat bodoh!!!" pekik Tsukuyo yang mulai kesal.

"kau begadang!!!?" lanjutnya lagi yang melihat Gintoki mengantuk.

"aku memikirkanmu terminator!" sahutnya mengumam dibahu Tsukki.

Wanita itu hanya mendecih "tch bohong!!"

Gintoki mendelik kesal.

Tiba-tiba saja ia menyeringai.

"malam ini kau kosong kan!?" tanyanya pelan.

"aku ada janji dengan Mutsu! apa yang kau pikirkan dasar pria mesum!" penolakan Tsukuyo menghancurkan mimpi Gintoki, ia mengigit bahu Tsukuyo pelan.

"heiii..." jerit Tsukuyo kaget.

Brraakkk!!!

Pintu UKS terbuka kasar diiringi suara tertawa khas dari seseorang.

"hoiiii Kintoki aku tau kau pasti disini hahahahhaha..." ocehnya tanpa bersalah.

Tsukuyo dan Gintoki terbelalak kaget dengan kehadiran pria berisik itu secara mendadak, dengan cepat malu Tsukuyo merapikan pakaiannya dan mendorong Gintoki jauh.

"hahahaha hahaha maafkan aku mengganggu ahem pergulatan kalian!!" seringainya cengengesan.

"sialan kau Tatsuma! tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu lebih dulu, paling tidak gunakan otakmu yang idiot itu untuk berpikir" omel Gintoki ke teman sejawatnya itu "ah aku lupa kalau kau memang tidak punya otak!!" lanjut Gintoki menatap datar Sakamoto.

Sakamoto hanya tertawa mendengar omelan Gintoki.

"tidak usah malu begitu Kintoki, aku kan sohibmu jadi santai sajalah!" balasnya santai.

Ingin rasanya Tsukuyo melempar sesuatu ke kepala keriting dua pria kekanakan didepannya itu.

"tuh Ketsuno mencarimu, dia menunggu di mejamu tapi kau tidak datang-datang makanya aku yang kesini hahaha.."

"oh benarkah???" pria berambut perak itu langsung excited dengan gerakan cepat ia menghampiri Sakamoto dan mengajaknya keluar.

"Tsukuyo-san aku pinjem Kintoki dulu ya hahahahaah" tegurnya menyapa Tsukuyo yang pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"dasar brengsek!! bawa saja playboy itu pergi!!!" desisnya kesal.

Sebenarnya Tsukuyo tidak marah dengan kehadiran Ketsuno Ana, ia mengakui kalau perempuan itu sangat cantik, anggun dan cerdas, tidak ada pria yang tidak jatuh dengan pesonanya termasuk Gintoki sendiri, kalau dibandingkan dengan dirinya sangatlah berbeda. Perempuan itu memang dari kalangan orang atas bahkan tutur bicaranya pun sangat lembut. Apalah dirinya dibandingkan dengan Ketsuno, dia hanya orang biasa bahkan terlalu biasa dan perangainya sebagai perempuan memang tergolong keras.

Tsukuyo hanya kesal, dibilang cemburu dia juga tidak tau apalagi melihat sikap kegembiraan Gintoki yang terlihat diraut wajah tampannya melebihi saat bertemu dengannya. Yang ia tahu hatinya selalu berdenyut ketika pria itu terlihat bahagia dengan orang lain selain dirinya.

\--

Tsukuyo melewati lorong-lorong kelas sekolah yang berada di lantai dua itu, segerombolan siswa-siswa bercampur baur dan berisik apalagi kelas yang berada di pertengahan gedung sekolah yang bercat kuning itu, ributnya sangat minta ampun, kelas yang memang terkenal dengan siswa berandal dan kumpulan siswa-siswi yang urakan bahkan kepala sekolah seperti Otose pun sampai turun tangan untuk mengendalikannya. Tsukuyo hampir tidak percaya Gintoki yang bodoh itu yang menangani kelas itu yaitu kelas 3Z.

"Tsukuyo sensei tolong aku!!!" teriak seorang siswa yang wujudnya seperti gorilla yang sedang dihajar gadis dengan ponytail.

"lepaskan aku woyyy!!!" jerit seorang megane yang tubuhnya diseret dilantai oleh Okita Sougo.

Saat itu memang jam istirahat jadi mereka berkeliaran di lorong sekolah, Tsukuyo memijit keningnya bingung dengan ulah mereka dan membiarkan mereka begitu saja karena dia tau mereka cuma bercanda ke sesama teman meskipun pada berandal semua. Ia melangkah cepat menuju kantin sekolah khusus untuk para guru, perutnya memang sedang ingin diisi sekarang. Tangan kanannya membawa tas kecil yang isinya ada beberapa bekal.

Begitu sudah memasuki pintu masuk kantin Gintoki sudah menyapanya lebih dulu.

"yoo!!" serunya mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengisyaratkan supaya mendekatinya yang berada dipojokan yang kelihatan sendirian.

Tsukuyo melangkahkan tungkainya ke arah Gintoki yang tengah menyeringai lebar.

"kau sendirian?" tanya Tsukuyo setelah mendaratkan tubuhnya disamping pria yang terlihat sedang cengengesan itu.

Tanpa Tsukuyo ketahui dari arah belakangnya muncul sosok wanita anggun yang duduk didepannya dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Ara Tsukuyo-san apa kabar?" sapanya ramah.

Pupil amethyst milik Tsukuyo membesar menatap sosok Ketsuno Anna didepannya. Ia tidak menduga wanita berambut pendek itu ada.

Ia tergagap "ah ba-baik..." sahutnya mengendalikan perasaannya dan memasang senyum canggung.

"heii kau tau Tsukuyo, Ketsuno-san membawakanku bekal.." ocehnya tidak sabar.

Tidak lama Ketsuno menyodorkan beberapa box kepada Gintoki.

Sebelum Gintoki membuka benda yang dikasih Ketsuno, air liurnya sudah menetes di sudut bibirnya.

"wuaahhh kelihatannya enak, terima kasih Ketsuno-san" ungkap Gintoki terlampau senang sehingga dirinya terlihat seperti anak-anak yang baru saja dibelikan mainan oleh orang tuanya, ia menoleh ke Tsukuyo "belajarlah memasak darinya sehingga kau tidak selalu memberiku nabe buatanmu itu!!" selorohnya tanpa bisa membaca situasi Tsukuyo.

Wanita berambut pirang itu meremas-remas roknya diam, dengan cepat ia menyembunyikan tas kecil yang ia bawa.

"Tsukuyo-san mau?" tawar Ketsuno yang melihat Tsukuyo menatap tajam ke arah Gintoki yang makan dengan lahap.

"tidak terima kasih" ucapnya tegas menyembunyikan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Dan menyamarkan suaranya yang mulai bergetar.

Gintoki mencibir "rugi banget kalau kau menolaknya, ini sungguh lezat loh..." pria itu menyumpit salah satu makanan dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Tsukuyo.

"aku bilang tidak ya tidak!!!!" sahutnya ketus menjauhkan tangan Gintoki.

"kau kenapa sih!! Kalau tidak mau ya sudah jangan marah, jadi terbuang kan makanannya...!!"

Tsukuyo menatap Gintoki tidak percaya, saat ini ia ingin pria itu di pihaknya bukan malah balik membentaknya. Ia mengharapkan Gintoki mengerti dengan kediamannya walaupun itu memang mustahil.

Keadaannya sekarang seperti orang ketiga diantara mereka berdua, Gintoki terus asyik mengobrol dan bercanda gurau dengan Ketsuno seakan dirinya memang tidak ada dan diabaikan.

Entah kenapa dia sangat sensitif dengan situasi seperti ini sekarang, lama ia gelisah ditempatnya.

"kenapa kau diam saja??" tanya Gintoki yang mulai mengalihkan atensinya.

"tidak apa-apa!!" ucapnya.

"oh yaa Ketsuno-san hmn kalau kau tidak keberatan selama kau disini kau bisa membawakanku bekal seperti ini lagi hehe" cengirnya lebar.

Tsukuyo berdiri mendadak tidak ingin mendengar apa yang akan mereka bicarakan lagi dan sontak membuat kedua orang disampingnya kaget. Lengannya ditahan Gintoki.

"kau mau kemana?"

Tsukuyo menyentakkan tangan Gintoki kasar dan tidak membalas pertanyannya, ia langsung pergi dan duduk ditempat lain karena Tsukuyo sudah susah payah menahan perasaaannya sehingga semakin membuatnya lapar.

Samar-samar ia mendengar Gintoki berbicara dengan santainya menjawab keheranan Ketsuno.

"dia memang seperti itu jadi jangan dipikirkan"

Tsukuyo mengepalkan tangannya geram.

Ia duduk sendiri walaupun di tempat itu banyak guru lain yang juga lagi makan-makan.

Sakamoto dan Zenzou yang makan bareng pun cukup heran melihat situasi saat itu.

"heh!! Masakanku tidak enak dasar brengsek!!! Bagus jadi aku tidak repot lagi memasak buatmu setiap hari" gerutunya sambil menatap luka di jemarinya yang ia dapat kemarin setelah mencoba beberapa resep baru dari Hinowa, kakak angkatnya yang jauh-jauh ia telpon dikampung halamannya.

Nanar ia menatap jemarinya yang terluka, air mata yang menggunung di pelupuk matanya berhasil lolos dari mata indahnya tanpa ia sadari. Dengan kasar ia menyantap bekalnya sendiri.

Kantin sekolah sebenarnya memang menyediakan beberapa macam makanan tapi para penghuni sekolah juga diizinkan untuk membawa makanan masing-masing.

Sakamoto dan Zenzou bergumam.

"lihat drama apa yang dimainkan pria ubanan itu?" oceh Zenzou.

"haha sepertinya akan menjadi skandal cinta segitiga, melihatnya saja aku pusing hahaa" celutuk Sakamoto.

Zenzou menghela nafas "cinta itu penuh derita, itulah makanya aku malas menjalin hubungan"

Sakamoto mencibir "malas kepalamu!! aku tau kau selalu melirik Sarutobi dibalik rambutmu itu hahaha"

Pria berambut coklat itu meringis setelah Zenzou menepuk mulutnya.

"jangan jadi ibu-ibu yang suka gosip!! Aku tau yang menyebarkan poto mereka itu kau!!!" sembur Zenzou.

Sakamoto hanya nyengir kuda, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan membawa nampan makanan di tangannya yang belum habis ia santap menuju tempat Tsukuyo.

"Tsukuyo-san emmmm apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya hati-hati melihat wanita di depannya yang makan sambil menunduk.

Tsukuyo yang menyadari keberadaan Sakamoto dengan cepat ia menghapus sisa air mata di wajahnya.

"seperti yang kau lihat aku baik-baik saja" balasnya mengatur nada suaranya.

Sakamoto mengamati wajahnya yang sembab dan melihat satu box bekal yang terbuka tanpa disentuh.

"boleh aku minta?" tunjuknya dengan sumpit ditangannya.

Tsukuyo kaget tapi menganggukkan kepalanya karena ia memang tidak bisa menghabiskannya sendirian.

"wuiihhh ini enak loh? Kok berbeda dari Kintoki yang sering bilang kalau masakanmu ..." Sakamoto terbelalak kaget dibalik kacamatanya, mulutnya keceplosan lagi.

Tsukuyo terlihat sedikit terkejut tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum kecut.

Pria berkacamata hitam itu langsung panik dan mencoba mengelak.

"ah pria ubanan itu pasti bohong, masakanmu enak sekali Tsukuyo-san!!" Sakamoto mencoba menarik lagi kata-katanya.

"tidak perlu menghiburku!!" sanggah Tsukuyo.

Sakamoto terperangah, ia hanya diam merasa bersalah dan kikuk setelah Tsukuyo terlihat membentaknya. Wanita itu menyuap makanannya sedikit demi sedikit, rasa lapar yang ia rasakan semakin sirna, ia menyodorkan satu box makanan ke depan Sakamoto.

"kalau kau mau makanlah, eh terserah mau kau buang juga tidak apa-apa!!" ucap Tsukuyo sedikit ketus.

Tsukuyo beranjak dari tempatnya sebelum lengannya ditahan pria jangkung itu.

"aaa aanoo Tsukuyo-san..."

"kau tidak usah membuka mulutmu kalau kau mau membela dia!!" potong Tsukuyo seraya memberi isyarat agar Sakamoto melepas tangannya.

Sakamoto merinding seketika mendengarnya. Wanita yang sedang cemburu memang menyeramkan batinnya bergidik.

"bukan seperti itu Tsukuyo-san kau kan tau dia mengidolakan Ketsuno-san, dia memang seperti itu tapi hatinya tetap padamu, aku sudah lama berteman dengan Kintoki jadi percayalah..." ucap Sakamoto hati-hati berusaha tidak kena semprot wanita itu lagi.

"menjalin hubungan tidak semudah itu Sakamoto-san, kau kira aku apa!?? Cadangan?? Atau cuma pelengkap?" Tsukuyo menjeda kalimatnya dan mendengus kecil "kau dan dia memang tidak ada bedanya!!" tuduhnya menatap tajam Sakamoto.

"hah!!? Aa...aaaku??" tunjuk Sakamoto kaget pada dirinya sendiri.

"harusnya kata-kata yang kau ucapkan juga kau tujukan kepada dirimu sendiri!!" jawab Tsukuyo yang mengingat posisi Mutsu.

"apa maksudmu???" kata Sakamoto heran.

Wanita didepannya hanya menggeram "pikir saja sendiri kau sialan!!!" sehabis mengatakan itu Tsukuyo melengos pergi dengan kasar.

"apa pria yang berambut seperti mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk tidak peka" batin Tsukuyo kesal.

Sakamoto bergeming ditempatnya bertanya-tanya. Sebuah lengan merangkulnya.

"kau terlalu berani mendekati singa yang sedang marah Tatsuma.." celutuk Zenzou sambil membaca komik jump disampingnya.

"haha hahhahaahaaahaha" tawanya hambar mengusap belakang kepalanya yang masih berpikir apa yang dikatakan Tsukuyo barusan.

To be Continued


	4. chapter 4

Tsukuyo mengamati penampilan dirinya di depan cermin bundar besar di depannya.Dress hitam yang mencetak jelas lekuk indah tubuhnya yang ia pakai membuat dirinya terlihat sangat menawan dan seksi, kontras dengan kulit putihnya dan terlihat menantang. Tubuhnya yang memang idaman setiap wanita semakin membuatnya sangat mempesona.

Ia mendengus pelan, seandainya Gintoki tau ia menggunakan dress seterbuka ini dia pasti marah besar, apalagi bagian dadanya yang rendah dan terlihat menonjol. Tsukuyo mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli, dia mulai kesal dengan tingkah pria itu di sekolah.

Malam ini ia ada janji dengan Mutsu di club malam miliknya. Lebih tepatnya memang Tsukuyo yang membuat janji dengannya. Setelah merasa selesai dengan tetek bengeknya ia meraih kunci mobilnya dan pergi.

\--

Wanita cantik itu memasuki club besar yang sebagian besar pengunjungnya adalah orang-orang dari kalangan atas baik dari kalangan selebriti, para direktur muda, anak pejabat dan pebisnis lainnya baik tua maupun muda, Tsukuyo dengan mudah masuk karena ia sudah memang dikenal sebagai sahabat pemilik club itu.

Ia celingukan mencari keberadaan Mutsu tapi ia tidak menemukannya, ia mencari ponselnya untuk menghubungi teman dekat Sakamoto itu tapi membatalkannya karena percuma tempat itu sangat bising dan terlalu keras dengan musik yang hingar bingar memekakkan telinga, wanita pirang itu memutuskan untuk mendekati meja bartender.

"Tsukuyo-san? Sudah lama kau tidak kemari?" tanya bartender pria itu setelah mengenali sosok Tsukuyo dan meneguk air liurnya melihat penampilan wanita seksi didepannya.

Wanita yang disapa hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"dimana Mutsu?"

"oh boss masih melayani rekan kerjanya disana" tunjuk pria itu menggunakan dagunya ke arah Mutsu yang terlihat serius dengan tamunya, pria itu tidak berani menatap Tsukuyo karena sulit baginya untuk mengendalikan arah pandangnya.

Tsukuyo manggut-manggut.

"oh ya aku pesan yang seperti biasa" pintanya.

"sepertinya kau ada masalah?" tanyanya mendengar pesanan red wine beralkohol tinggi favorit Tsukuyo.

Tsukuyo menatap tajam pria itu agar segera cepat membawakan pesanannya, ia sengaja memesan minuman beralkohol tinggi, ia ingin menumpahkan kekesalannya mengingat semua peristiwa akhir-akhir ini yang menguras hati dan pikirannya. Mungkin dengan mabuk bisa membuatnya mengurangi beban dan menghilangkan sesuatu yang menyesakkan di dadanya.

Tidak berapa lama pria itu sudah membawakan satu botol pesanannya dan sebuah sloki.

Tsukuyo menuang cairan berwarna merah itu dan langsung meneguknya.

Dalam diamnya Tsukuyo teringat kembali dirinya dengan Gintoki yang membuat hatinya berdenyut, saat pertama wanita bermarga Ketsuno itu datang dan berubahnya perlakuan Gintoki padanya, apalagi Gintoki terlihat membandingkan dirinya dengan Ketsuno. Tsukuyo tersenyum kecut, ia menuang kembali red wine didepannya dan langsung menenggaknya.

Pipinya mulai memerah, ia tertawa sendiri menertawakan kebodohannya.

"aku cemburu???? Hahahaha... " racaunya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menepis kenyataanya yang baru ia ucapkan.

"hahaha Gintoki pria pemalas, idiot yang bodoh itu! Kenapa aku harus cemburu hahaha"

Ia melanjutkan menenggak minumannya dengan sekali tegukan, ia menopang wajahnya dan memejamkan mata mencoba menghilangkan kegalauan dan kegelisahannya, tapi cairan itu membuatnya sedikit hilang kendali. Ia melirik seorang pria sendiri disampingnya yang terlihat tenang.

"heii tuan boleh aku minta sebatang rokokmu??" pintanya tersenyum ke arah pria itu yang menghisap rokok dibibirnya.

Pria itu menyerahkan kotak rokoknya.

Tsukuyo meraih satu rokok dan meletakkan diantara bibirnya. Ia meminta sesuatu lagi ke pria itu.

"aah!!" gumam pria itu menyerahkan pemantiknya.

Berulang kali ia mencoba supaya pemantik itu bisa membakar rokoknya tapi selalu gagal.

Pria itu meraih rokok Tsukuyo dan menyalakannya lewat rokoknya.

"aaahh thank you!!"

Pertama menghisap rokok Tsukuyo langsung batuk-batuk karena sudah tidak terbiasa menghisap tembakau itu.

"merokok tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu nona" tegur pria itu dengan suara dinginnya.

Tsukuyo melirik "kau sendiri merokok!?"

Pria itu menyunggingkan senyum.

Kebiasaan buruk Tsukuyo merokok mulai kembali lagi tanpa ia sadari.

"aku dulu memang perokok tapi sudah berhenti karena pacarku melarang" dengus wanita itu pelan.

Pria itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya kagum "good girl!!" pujinya sarcasm.

"terus sekarang dimana pacarmu?" netra hitamnya mengamati wajah Tsukuyo dengan menopang wajahnya menghadap Tsukuyo.

Wanita bermata amethyst itu menghembuskan asap ke depan "entahlah hahaha" tawanya hambar.

"lagipula kalaupun sesuatu terjadi padaku dia juga bakalan tidak peduli" lanjutnya pelan tapi masih bisa ditangkap jelas oleh pria itu karena mereka sekarang duduk berdampingan.

"oh ya..jadi sekarang kau bertengkar dengannya?" tanya pria misterius itu menghisap rokoknya.

Tsukuyo mendelik dan baru menyadari dia sekarang berbicara dengan orang asing yang tidak dikenalnya "bukan urusanmu..!"

pria itu menyeringai "sayang sekali kau sudah punya pacar padahal aku suka tipe wanita sepertimu"

"ohh yaa??"

Pria itu mengangguk.

"sayang sekali... Sepertinya kau tidak sebrengsek idiot itu hahahaha uhuk..uhuk..." Tsukuyo tersedak karena rokoknya lagi.

Tiba-tiba wanita berambut coklat muda datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"TSUKUYO!!!" jeritnya kaget ia langsung merebut rokok di sela jari wanita yang terlihat sudah mabuk itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan!!!" tegurnya gusar dengan kebiasaan buruk sahabatnya itu yang mulai kumat lagi.

"aaaah Mutsu..." ia langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk erat Mutsu.

"heii aku sudah selesai dengan ayahmu! Kau bisa pergi sekarang!" tegurnya ke pria itu.

Pria itu mengangkat tangannya "baiklah, tolong kasih salamku padanya kalau dia sudah sadar" lanjutnya menyeringai lagi dan pergi bersama ayahnya.

Mutsu mengusap-ngusap punggung Tsukuyo menenangkannya dan menyuruhnya duduk kembali.

"ada apa denganmu? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini!!?" tanyanya khawatir dengan keadaan Tsukuyo.

"haha tidak apa-apa hic aku hanya merindukanmu hic " balasnya.

Mutsu mengamati wajah temannya itu dan merasakan ada yang tidak beres apalagi dengan kambuhnya wanita itu dengan merokok.

"kau bisa sakit dengan dress terbuka seperti ini!! Bukannya Gintoki melarangmu memakai gaun semacam itu"

Air mata bergulir di pipi Tsukuyo dengan cepat ia menghapusnya dan langsung menenggak minuman didepannya.

"heii ceritakan padaku, jangan membuatku khawatir" tanya Mutsu mulai resah.

Baru saja Mutsu meraih ponselnya untuk menghubungi Gintoki, Tsukuyo langsung merebutnya.

Wanita itu menggeleng pelan "jangan hubungi idiot itu hic"

Mutsu menghembuskan nafas "kalian berantem?"

Tsukuyo meraih slokinya lagi sebelum wanita berkulit pucat itu melarangnya tapi ia tidak berhasil karena Tsukuyo bersikeras meminumnya. Dan sekarang cegukannya semakin menjadi.

" hic aku hic membencinya Mutsu hahaha" racaunya memegang kepalanya yang mulai pusing.

Mutsu menghela nafas jengah, ia mengambil kesimpulan kalau mereka bertengkar, Mutsu mau mengorek informasi lagi tapi melihat keadaan Tsukuyo sekarang sepertinya mustahil.

Mendadak Tsukuyo berdiri dari duduknya dan mencoba mengendalikan dirinya yang terlihat sempoyongan.

Mutsu meraih ponselnya lagi ingin menghubungi Gintoki, tapi sialnya nomor pria itu sedang sibuk.

"ternyata dia memang benar idiot!!" gumam Mutsu geram.

Mutsu mendekati Tsukuyo yang berjalan tertatih yang tengah di goda pria-pria yang ada disana. Tentu saja Mutsu langsung menjauhkan mereka untuk menggoda Tsukuyo.

"kau pulang saja ya? Biar ku panggil salah seorang karyawanku untuk mengantarmu pulang" saran Mutsu dan menyuruh seorang wanita suruhannya untuk mengambil sweater untuk menutupi tubuh Tsukuyo yang terbuka agar dia tidak terkena angin malam.

"aku hic bisa pulang sendiri hic!" sahutnya menepis sweater yang dipakaikan Mutsu.

"jangan keras kepala!!" tegurnya dan menuntun Tsukuyo ke mobilnya.

Mutsu menyerahkan alamat ke karyawannya dan membawa Tsukuyo pergi.

Wanita itu lega sekaligus khawatir dengan keadaan temannya itu.

"apa Sakamoto tahu apa yang terjadi?" gumamnya penasaran.

Sementara itu.

"hic heii kau antarkan aku kesini!!" perintah Tsukuyo menyerahkan ponselnya ke karyawan Mutsu.

"eh tapi boss menyuruhku langsung mengantarmu pulang" sahutnya sedikit gemetar dengan tatapan tajam Tsukuyo melalui kaca mobilnya.

"kau mau aku menyuruh Mutsu untuk memecatmu, huh!!? Hic" ancamnya di sela cegukannya.

"ba..baiklah aku akan mengantarmu" balasnya takut-takut.

\--

Dengan langkah lunglai dan kepala pusing Tsukuyo memasuki lift dan memencet angka 3, sepertinya alkohol sudah benar-benar mempengaruhi dirinya, ia hanya bisa menyandarkan tubuhnya sempoyongan.

Ting

\--

Gintoki gelisah diatas tempat tidurnya sembari menutup telinganya dengan bantal.

"sheessshhh... Siapa orang bodoh yang datang tengah malam begini" omelnya bangkit dari tidurnya mendengar bunyi intercom apartemennya yang berulang kali berbunyi tanpa henti.

Dengan penampilan yang berantakan serta masih dengan boxer stroberinya, ia mengumpulkan tenaganya berjalan ke depan dengan mendengus kasar mendengar orang itu memencet password apartemennya beberapa kali dan tentu saja gagal, ia terlalu malas untuk melihat di intercome siapa tamu dibalik pintu.

Ia menggaruk-garuk kepala ikalnya sambil berusaha membuka pintu.

Sosok itu menerobos begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan keterkejutan Gintoki di belakangnya, mata crimsonnya yang mengantuk terbelalak lebar dan mulutnya terbuka.

Dalam keadaan mabuk, setengah mati ia mencoba melepas high heel yang masih menempel di kakinya.

"oi woman!!! Apa yang kau lakukan!!? Kau kan tau password apartemen ku kenapa harus memencet belnya aarrgghh..!! Kau ..." Gintoki mengernyitkan hidungnya mencium aroma alkohol di tubuh wanita itu.

"KAU MABUK!!!" jeritnya memegang kedua pundak Tsukuyo menahan tubuhnya yang hilang kendali.

Tsukuyo berusaha mengenali pria di depannya.

"ah kau rupanya! Hic kenapa kau ada di apartemenku Gintoki, kau mau ti~dur denganku...??" racaunya, pengaruh alkohol masih mempengaruhinya.

"ini apartemenku, terminator!"

Gintoki terlihat gusar, ia menatap Tsukuyo dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakinya.

"apa kau sudah gila Tsukuyo!!!" bentaknya menarik wanita itu ke ruang tamunya yang masih bingung dengan high heelnya.

Tsukuyo tidak bergeming dengan tarikan tangan pria itu.

"tch!! sudah berapa kali aku bilang padamu jangan memakai pakaian terbuka seperti ini!!!" omelnya, Gintoki tidak ingin melihat orang lain menikmati kekasihnya dengan pakaian minim seperti yang barusan ia pakai, tidak ada pria normal yang tidak tergiur melihat lekuk indah tubuh Tsukuyo, dress ketat yang ia pakai mencetak jelas tubuh rampingnya, saking ketatnya bahkan dadanya terlihat semakin membesar, paha mulusnya terekspos dengan jelas, Gintoki ingin wanitanya hanya untuk miliknya seorang, tidak boleh seorang pun yang ikut menikmati tubuh kekasihnya meski hanya dengan menatapnya.

Tsukuyo menyeringai "tapi kau suka kaa~~n hic..??" godanya menelusuri rahang tegas milik Gintoki.

Merasakan sentuhan Tsukuyo membuat sesuatu dalam diri Gintoki berdesir tapi ia berusaha mengabaikannya, pikirannya terhenti saat wanita seksi itu membelakanginya dan memberi isyarat menepuk belakangnya agar Gintoki melakukan sesuatu.

Gintoki memiringkan wajahnya tidak mengerti.

"buka bajuku kau idiot!! Hic"

Detak jantung Gintoki seakan terhenti mendengar perintah darinya.

"kau mau strip tease didepanku, huh!!!?"

Tsukuyo berbalik sudut bibirnya terangkat keatas.

"kau tidak mau melihatku telanjang Gintoki!!!??? Hic" Tsukuyo mencondongkan wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Gintoki yang mulai memerah.

"oii aku tidak bernafsu dengan wanita yang sedang mabuk" Gintoki memalingkan wajah merahnya menahan godaan yang ada didepannya.

Raut wajah Tsukuyo berubah menjadi sedih, ia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang merajuk.

"mendokusai na.." keluhnya dan ia menjongkokkan tubuhnya ke arah Tsukuyo.

"naiklah aku akan membawamu ke kamar.." suruhnya berharap wanita itu paham.

Tsukuyo langsung meloncat ke punggung Gintoki.

"geez...pelan-pelan bodoh!!" teriaknya sambil memegang kedua kaki Tsukuyo yang ada disamping tubuhnya dan mengangkatnya.

Seharusnya aku mengangkatnya dengan bridal style, gumam Gintoki dalam hati, ia merasakan darah mengucur di kedua hidungnya.

"Kesalahan besar!!!!!" teriaknya dibatinnya, ia menelan air liurnya gugup, keputusan yang fatal ia merasakan dada wanita itu menempel di punggungnya yang telanjang. Gintoki membersihkan hidungnya yang mimisan. Saat itu juga Gin-chan junior ikut menegak karena wanita diatas punggungnya bergerak-gerak sehingga otomatis Gintoki merasakan dua benda kenyal itu selalu menyentuh belakangnya.

"oii diamlah!!" Gintoki mencoba konsentrasi menuju kamarnya dan mengeratkan pegangannya di kedua belah kaki jenjang Tsukuyo, berharap his cock mau bekerja sama dengannya.

Gintoki mengernyitkan keningnya, ia mencium aroma yang berbeda saat wanita itu bernafas di dekat wajahnya saat jemarinya bermain-main dengan rambut ikalnya.

"kau merokok!!!!?" tuduhnya, ada nada marah yang terdengar di suaranya.

Tsukuyo bergumam tidak jelas di leher pria itu.

Gintoki mengurungkan niatnya membawa Tsukuyo ke kamar, ia kembali ke ruang tengah dan menghempaskan pelan tubuh wanita itu ke atas sofa.

"apa kau sudah kehilangan akal sehatmu, huh!!!!" bentaknya menatap tajam mata Tsukuyo yang sayu terkulai di atas sofa.

Gintoki mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"aku tidak menyangka kau sudah melewati batasmu, kau sudah gila Tsukuyo!!!"

Gintoki mencoba menahan emosinya yang mulai tidak terkontrol, ia tidak suka sisi lain dari Tsukuyo yang mulai kembali ke kehidupannya sekarang.

"berhentilah bertingkah seperti anak kecil!! Aku tidak mengerti dengan dirimu akhir-akhir ini!!!"

Pria itu mendengus kesal percuma mengomeli seseorang yang bahkan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia katakan.

Ia meninggalkan wanita itu di sofa menuju kamarnya, tapi Tsukuyo menahan tangannya, ia menatap tangan wanita itu dan menepisnya.

Gintoki menutup pintunya kasar membiarkan Tsukuyo berada di luar, ia tahu ini membuatnya terlihat tidak gentleman tapi melihat kebiasaan buruk Tsukuyo emosi menguasai dirinya. Ia menghempaskan dirinya diatas ranjang king sizenya dan menutup matanya.

Beberapa jam kemudian.

Hawa dingin menyelimuti malam sepi itu, jam dinding berdentang menunjukkan pukul sudah melewati tengah malam tepat jam 02.00 pagi. Pria berambut perak itu mengeratkan selimut tebalnya ke seluruh tubuhnya. Matanya memang terpejam tapi ia mulai gelisah dan pikirannya terus melayang. Sesuatu mengganggu dirinya ia berdiri dan membuka pintu perlahan-lahan menengok wanita itu apakah ia sudah pergi atau masih tergolek di ruang tamunya.

Mata crimsonnya terbuka sempurna, ia merasa bersalah melihat wanita itu meringkuk dengan mendekap lututnya kedinginan.

Ia menggoyang-goyang pundak wanita itu.

"hei Tsukuyo.!!" panggilnya.

Merasa tidak ada gerakan, Gintoki meletakkan tangan di lekuk kaki dan di belakang punggung wanita itu dan mengangkatnya membawa ke kamarnya.

Gintoki meletakkannya ke sisi kanan ranjang dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal miliknya.

"tidurlah.." suruhnya sambil mengecup keningnya dan mengusap dahi wanita itu lembut dengan jempolnya.

Gintoki tersenyum menatap wajah Tsukuyo yang mulai tidur lelap di sampingnya, ia merapikan helaian rambut pirangnya dan kembali ke posisinya.

Tidak lama wanita itu mulai gelisah terkadang ia merintih dan bergerak-gerak tidak tenang, tangannya menggapai punggungnya ingin melakukan sesuatu.

Gintoki mengerang dan bangkit dari duduknya dan mengernyit heran.

"kau mau apa oi!!?"

Tsukuyo yang masih setengah sadar ia melorotkan dressnya perlahan dari atas.

Gintoki terbelalak "kagurraaaaaaaa tolong akuuuuu!! Kenapa kau harus ikut liburan bersama ayah botakmu itu!!" teriaknya dalam hatinya panik.

Tsukuyo masih berusaha membuka retseleting dress di punggungnya, ia gelisah tidak nyaman dengan pakaian ketat masih menempel dalam tidurnya.

Berulang kali ia mencoba tapi selalu gagal, Gintoki bingung dan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sebelum menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

Dengan hati-hati ia menarik penutup baju itu di punggung Tsukuyo.

"shit!" kalau dia masih berbaring bagaimana bisa dia mencopot dress hitam itu.

Gintoki meraih tubuh wanita itu dan mendudukkannya diantara dua kakinya. Ia masih bertanya-tanya kenapa sampai sekarang wanita itu belum sadar juga dari mabuknya berapa botol yang ia habiskan dalam beberapa jam.

Pria yang masih panik itu menarik selimut dan menutupi seluruh tubuh Tsukuyo agar ia tidak melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya belum berhak ia lihat. Entah kenapa ia merasakan hawa panas di tubuhnya disaat jarak tubuh mereka yang sangat dekat seperti ini. Tangannya bergetar menurunkan dress dari bagian atas sampai ke bawah dengan susah payah. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mencari t-shirt miliknya, dalam keadaan seperti ini ia tidak bisa mencari pakaian Tsukuyo di lemarinya, wanita itu dulu sempat meninggalkan pakaian di tempatnya kalau ada terjadi sesuatu.

Sementara ia mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya, ia merasakan darah mengucur lagi di kedua lubang hidungnya, wajahnya memerah. Detak jantungnya semakin berdebar tidak karuan. Tsukuyo dengan santainya melepas pengait branya setelah selimut itu melorot dari badannya.

"aku tidak melihat apapun..aku tidak melihat apapun...aku tidak melihat apapun.." ucapnya berulang kali.

Gintoki panik ia langsung melempar kaosnya ke tubuh Tsukuyo. Sambil menyapu darah di hidungnya ia menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangannya, sebagai pria, Gintoki tidak ingin mengambil kesempatan ketika wanita itu mabuk, ia menghormati wanita itu sebagai kekasihnya ia tidak ingin memanfaatkan hanya karena kondisinya sedang mabuk.

"tch! Troublesome woman!!" ia memicingkan matanya dan memakaikan kaosnya ke tubuh Tsukuyo dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya ke sampingnya.

\--

Tsukuyo melenguh pelan, memperbaiki posisi tidurnya yang terlalu lama berbaring ke sebelah kiri. Ia memegang kepalanya yang berat dan pusing dan baru menyadari beberapa jam yang lalu ia begitu banyak meminum alkohol malam itu, ia ingin bangun dari tempatnya tapi merasakan tubuhnya sedang berada di dalam pelukan seseorang, tangan kekar erat berada di pinggangnya, Tsukuyo mendengar ritme nafas beratnya di sekitar telinganya.

Tsukuyo membeku di tempatnya mencoba menggali lagi apa yang terjadi dengannya, memorinya tidak bisa mengingat kejadian apa setelah ia diantar oleh karyawan Mutsu itu, perlahan ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap pria perak yang sedang tertidur di depannya, ada sedikit kelegaan karena sosok itu bukan pria yang tidak di kenalnya.

Wanita itu merasakan keanehan pada dirinya ia menengok ke dalam selimut. Matanya terpaku karena ia mengenakan kaos Gintoki yang sedikit kebesaran bukan dress yang ia pakai sebelumnya.

Tsukuyo menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, gugup. ia juga tidak mengenakan branya lagi, ia melirik tajam Gintoki yang tidur mendengkur.

"pria ini mengambil kesempatan saat aku mabuk rupanya" geramnya dalam hati seraya menengok dalam kaosnya apakah ada sesuatu yang biasa seorang pria tinggalkan di tubuh seorang wanita.

Berapa kali pun Tsukuyo melihat dadanya ia tidak melihat bekas tanda apapun. Senyuman pahit terukir di bibirnya, entah kenapa ia merasa kecewa Gintoki tidak menandai dirinya sebagai miliknya. Perasaan terluka dan kesal kembali menjalari dirinya. Ia mendorong tubuh berat pria itu, melepaskan diri dari pelukannya, menjaga jarak dengannya, Tsukuyo berbalik dan membelakangi Gintoki dan memejamkan matanya menahan air matanya lagi. Ia mencengkram sisi ranjang menumpahkan kebencian kepada dirinya sendiri yang terlalu sering mengeluarkan air mata akhir-akhir ini.

\--

Aroma masakan terendus dari indera penciuman wanita berambut kurang lebih sebahu itu dan mengucek-ngucek matanya ketika matahari sudah mulai menembus jendela kamar di tempat ia berbaring. Ia menata rambutnya yang berantakan sebelum melangkah keluar.

Iris matanya menangkap punggung kekar telanjang pria perambut perak itu dibalik dapurnya. Perlahan ia duduk di meja makan kecil yang sudah tertata beberapa makanan.

Tsukuyo menelan salivanya gugup antara melihat pemandangan indah yang berada di depannya, makanan lezat yang terhidang atau respon pria itu saat ia tahu masuk ke apartemennya dengan keadaan mabuk.

"kau sudah bangun" ucapnya dingin memecah keheningan, ia melirik Tsukuyo di balik bahunya.

Degg!!

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kram di perutnya mendengar suara berat dingin pria itu seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang mengikat perutnya. Tsukuyo tahu dia marah, ia merasakan aura tidak enak dari Gintoki.

Gintoki duduk di depannya, wanita itu menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya dan menghindari mata ikan pria itu.

Ia hanya mengangguk pelan.

Pandangan Gintoki menusuknya seolah menelanjanginya, ia tahu pria itu ingin kejelasan darinya, ia tahu pria itu sedang marah terlihat dari cara dia berbicara dan aura menekan darinya.

"aku bisa menolerir kalau kau mabuk" ucapnya masih dengan nada datar.

"tapi kenapa kau merokok Tsukki!!" lanjutnya sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

Kediaman Tsukuyo semakin membuatnya geram.

Wanita itu menunduk gelagapan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"a..aku juga tidak tau..." sahutnya pelan, suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Tsukuyo bahkan tidak begitu ingat kalau ia merokok.

Gintoki mengerutkan keningnya mendengar jawaban yang tidak memuaskan dari mulut mungilnya.

"lihat aku Tsukuyo!" perintahnya menuntut.

Tsukuyo mengangkat mukanya ragu ia menghindari mata crimson pria itu.

"lihat aku!!" bentaknya.

Mendengar bentakan Gintoki, membuat Tsukuyo terperangah, ia jadi merasa kesal, ia begini juga karena pria itu.

"kau jangan membentakku!!! Apa yang salah kalau aku merokok!!" bentaknya balik.

Gintoki menghembuskan nafasnya kasar "kau jangan terlalu kekanakan Tsukuyo... Kau tau merokok tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu kau bahkan tau lebih dari itu" sahutnya sedikit melunak.

Tsukuyo diam, seandainya saja pria itu mengatakan kalau dia mengkhawatirkannya mungkin Tsukuyo akan merasa lebih tenang tapi ia sadar mustahil Gintoki mengatakan hal itu.

"bersikaplah seperti wanita ak..."

"iya Sakata-san aku pastikan akan bersikap seperti Ketsuno Ana, pujaanmu itu!" dengusnya bangun dari kursinya memotong apa yang akan diucapkan Gintoki.

Tsukuyo menghentakkan kakinya kesal menuju kamar.

Gintoki mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"tch, woman!"

To be continued.


	5. chapter 5

Warning: semoga ga bosen chap ini 4k words haha

Cklek

Gintoki masuk ke kamarnya menghampiri wanita yang sekarang berwajah murung di sisi ranjang. Ia meraih tangan lembutnya ke dalam genggamannya dan mengusapnya halus, memberinya kehangatan melalui tangannya yang lebih lebar agar perasaan Tsukuyo lebih tenang.

"oi woman! Lihat aku!" suruhnya menuntut tapi dengan nada suara lembut. Harus ia akui dirinya memang payah dalam hal menenangkan wanita yang sedang marah.

Semakin pria itu meminta semakin Tsukuyo berpaling dari wajah datar Gintoki yang sedang berjongkok di depannya. Perasaannya sakit seolah-olah terhimpit sesuatu apalagi setelah mendengar Gintoki yang ia yakin akan membandingkannya dengan wanita lain.

Gintoki mendongak dan meraih wajah Tsukuyo pelan supaya mensejajarkan pandangannya dengannya.

"heii.. heii aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu.." ucapnya lembut mencari-cari netra amethyst yang menghindarinya dari tadi.

"kau tau kau terlihat jelek cemberut seperti itu.." lanjutnya dengan menarik setiap sudut bibir Tsukuyo ke atas agar ia tersenyum dan mencairkan suasana gelap diantara mereka berdua.

Tsukuyo menepis kedua tangan Gintoki di dua sisi wajahnya "itu tidak lucu Sakata-san" desisnya dengan penekanan saat menyebut marga pria itu.

"oi jangan meniru cara Ketsuno memanggilku" protesnya tanpa sadar.

"oh ya!!? Kenapa kau marah!? Bukannya kau ingin aku seperti dia Sakata-san" Tsukuyo bangkit dari duduknya menjauh dari pria itu.

Gintoki menggaruk-garuk rambut peraknya yang tidak gatal, menyesali apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Ia menyusul Tsukuyo yang membelakanginya.

Tsukuyo menatap ke atas melihat langit yang cerah dan matahari yang sudah meninggi kontras sekali dengan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang, apa Tuhan membencinya? mengapa Tuhan memberikan kepahitan padanya? apa ia tidak boleh merasakan cinta. Semenjak kecil ia kurang kasih sayang dari orang tuanya bahkan ia lupa bagaimana rupa keduanya karena ia sudah masuk panti asuhan sejak umur 5 tahun, bahkan lebih pahit lagi isu yang ia dengar orang tuanya telah menelantarkannya. Dan sekarang apa ia tidak pantas mendapatkan cinta yang sesungguhnya setelah ia dewasa. Mungkin pepatah akan datang pelangi setelah hujan itu tidak berlaku untuknya. Mungkin juga ia memang menaruh hati pada cinta yang salah.

Air mata menggunung di pelupuk matanya, ia menengadah menolak bulir-bulir itu bergulir. Ia sudah tidak ingin menangis di depan pria itu, ia tidak ingin menunjukkan sisi lemahnya lagi. Tapi bagaimana lagi ia tidak bisa menolak fakta, pria itu adalah kelemahannya. Keheningan mereka berdua membuatnya dirinya terlarut dalam perasaan kalut tak menentu.

Lamunannya terhenti saat dua tangan dibelakangnya memegang tangannya dan membawa ke perutnya yang rata, memeluknya dari belakang. Pria itu meletakkan dagunya diatas bahunya. Kehangatan dari tubuh dan aroma maskulin pria itu tidak membuatnya tenang seperti dulu.

"kau tau aku merindukan senyumanmu.." ucapnya melirik wajah Tsukuyo dari samping dengan nada serius .

Tsukuyo hanya berdecih.

"bila kau ada masalah kau bisa bersandar padaku, jangan kau pendam sendirian Tsukki jangan melarikan diri ke minuman ataupun rokok, kau itu sudah dewasa sudah tau mana yang baik dan buruk bagaimana kalau siswa nanti memergoki dirimu saat kau merokok atau mabuk"

Tsukuyo menganga tidak percaya apa yang ia dengar, tangannya berusaha melepas dari pagutannya. Paling tidak pria itu harusnya khawatir, seberat apa sampai dia tidak bisa mengucapkannya. Kata-kata sederhana yang lebih bisa menenangkannya daripada perlakuan kontak fisik sepertinya sangat berat diucapkan oleh pria bermarga Sakata itu.

"lepaskan aku.. Kau menyebalkan Gintoki !!!" pekiknya setelah terlepas dari pelukan pria yang bingung jelas nampak di wajahnya.

Ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengambil tumpukan dress hitamnya.

Gintoki yang masih membeku tidak mengerti "kau mau kemana?" tanyanya polos memandang Tsukuyo menuju kamar mandi hendak berganti pakaian.

Tsukuyo menatap tajam dengan mata bulatnya "pulang!!!" sahutnya kesal.

Sebelum Tsukuyo menutup pintu kamar mandi Gintoki mengatakan sesuatu "aku mengkhawatirkanmu Tsukki" ucapnya tiba-tiba, air mukanya terlihat serius dan menatap intens ke arah Tsukuyo.

Walaupun terdengar seperti gumaman tapi Tsukuyo bisa dengan jelas menangkapnya, ia menatap dalam mata sayu pria itu, menggali dan mencoba membaca pikiran yang ada dalam kepala ikal Gintoki apakah dia benar-benar serius mengucapkan hal yang memang sangat langka ia ucapkan.

Tsukuyo masih membatu dengan posisinya sebelum pria itu mendekapnya ke pelukannya.

"aku mengkhawatirkanmu... Sungguh ..." ulangnya meyakinkan, ia meletakkan dagunya diatas kepala Tsukuyo yang belum membalas pelukannya.

Tsukuyo mendengar degupan jantung Gintoki yang terdengar lebih cepat, telinganya menempel di dada bidang Gintoki, banyak pertanyaan yang aneh muncul di pikirannya. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia bisa mengucapkan hal itu padanya tapi Tsukuyo mencoba mengindahkannya kali ini, ia sedikit merasa tenang dan lega kata-kata yang selama ini ia tunggu akhirnya keluar juga dari mulutnya, Tsukuyo selalu mengira pria itu tidak pernah peduli padanya dan meragukannya. Pria itu jarang sekali mengatakan hal-hal manis terlihat dari sikapnya yang tidak peduli dan konyol.

"aku juga merindukan senyumanmu.."

"kau berubah Tsukuyo..." lanjutnya di dalam hati.

"kau membeku sekarang..." ocehnya tertawa menghancurkan suasana.

"AWWWW...!!" rintih Gintoki berteriak ia merenggangkan pelukannya setelah merasakan nyeri diputing s*sunya akibat dipelintir wanita itu.

"oi!!! Kau...apa yang kau lakukan!!" Gintoki menjeda kalimatnya "Kau harus mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal" erangnya menatap Tsukuyo dengan wajah licik.

Spontan Tsukuyo menyilangkan tangan di dadanya merasakan tatapan aneh dari mata sayunya, ia lupa ia masih menggunakan kaos Gintoki dan tanpa bra.

Gintoki mengeluarkan tangannya dengan wajah menyeringai dan memojokkan Tsukuyo.

"berhenti disana kau pria mesum!!" ucap Tsukuyo panik melangkah mundur.

Gintoki semakin melangkah ke depan dan menyudutkannya.

"Gin...toki .."Tsukuyo meletakkan tangannya di dada Gintoki menahan pria itu agar tidak melakukan hal aneh padanya.

Gintoki tertawa puas melihat kepanikan wanita itu dan secara tiba-tiba mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas di depan Tsukuyo.

"a...ap...apa itu?" tanyanya bingung mengamati apa yang ada di tangan Gintoki.

"hukumanmu.." sahutnya santai seraya memasukkan jari manisnya ke lubang hidungnya.

"kencan.." lanjutnya lagi tersenyum lebar.

"apa ide Sakamoto ini akan berhasil?" batinnya dalam hati.

 ** _Flashback sehari sebelumnya setelah kejadian Sakamoto di bentak Tsukuyo._**

"oi Kintoki.." panggil Sakamoto mendorong kursi dorongnya ke samping mendekati Gintoki yang asyik mengupil.

"hmmmm..." erangnya malas.

Kebetulan saat itu kantor sedang sepi dan sebagian besar para pengajar sudah pulang.

"begini mmm apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan sikap pacar seksimu itu?" kata Sakamoto to the point.

Gintoki menaikkan alis matanya "maksudmu??"

Sakamoto menghembuskan nafas lelah menatap kembaran keritingnya ini.

"kau yakin kau tidak tau??"

Sakamoto hanya mendapat gelengan kepala sebagai jawaban.

Kesal dengan respon Gintoki ia menjitak kepalanya keras.

"kepalamu ini memang kosong, KOSONG.!!" ejeknya mengetuk-ngetuk kepala Gintoki.

Perempatan muncul di pelipis Gintoki.

"kau membuatku merinding Tatsuma!! Otakmu bahkan tidak lebih berfungsi dariku, beraninya kau..."

"hahahahaha hahaha.." tawa khasnya keluar sebelum pria yang tidak lepas dengan kacamata hitam itu memasang wajah serius "Tsukuyo cemburu Gintoki, dia cemburu.. menurutku kau sudah keterlaluan, kau bahkan menolak bekal darinya"

Gintoki terdiam masih asyik dengan kertas-kertas muridnya.

"dia tidak memberiku bekal"

"jelas dia tidak memberikannya padamu, kau sudah dapat dari Ketsuno-san.."

"terus?"

"dia terluka Kintoki dia bahkan membentakku.." balas Sakamoto jengkel dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

"dia memang seperti itu ya tidak heran lagi.." sahutnya cuek.

"aku takut kau menyesalinya kemudian hari, menurutku dia marah kau dekat dengan Ketsuno-san"

"aku pernah bilang padamu dia tidak akan cemburu, dia mengerti kalau aku menyukai Ketsuno... Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia memang aneh, suka marah-marah tanpa alasan" terangnya menatap ke depan.

Sakamoto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan jawaban Gintoki "ckckck hatimu ini terbuat dari apa? Itu tandanya dia itu tidak suka kau dekat dengan Ketsuno-san"

Gintoki merapikan kacamatanya dan berpaling menghadap Sakamoto.

"kau bahkan tidak lebih buruk dariku Tatsuma.." ucap Gintoki mendengus.

"jadi kau menyadari kesalahanmu?" balas Sakamoto.

"Ketsuno hanya sebulan disini Tatsuma, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya.. Tsukuyo? aku bisa kapan saja bertemu dengannya.. Aku percaya padanya kalau dia pernah bilang dia tidak akan cemburu" sahut Gintoki santai.

Sakamoto menganga tidak percaya apa yang ia dengar.

"entahlah Kintoki kau ini bodoh atau apa .." Sakamoto kehabisan kata-kata.

"aku heran kenapa kau bisa-bisanya menasihatiku? Apa kabar dengan Mutsu?" balasnya balik.

"aku dan Mutsu hanya berteman, bodoh!!"

"cih teman!! Itu menurutmu!!"

"dia dan aku jauh berbeda Kintoki dia anak orang kaya aku hanya pengajar biasa hahahaha" tawa Sakamoto terdengar hambar.

"tapi satu hal yang harus kau tau kelinci pun akan mati kalau kesepian Kintoki" ucapnya sambil membereskan tas kerjanya dan menyerahkan dua lembar kertas berbentuk tiket kepada Gintoki.

"ajaklah dia kencan agar dia tidak membentakku lagi hahaaha"

"itu tiket aku dan Mutsu tapi Mutsu membatalkannya karena dia harus ke Korea.. Gunakan dengan baik waktu kalian hahahha" sarannya sebelum keluar dari pintu.

"lumayan gratis.." gumamnya tertawa kecil sembari mengambil tiket itu diatas mejanya.

 ** _Present time_**.

Netra amethyst Tsukuyo membulat terlihat ada sedikit percikan gembira di matanya menatap apa yang di pegang Gintoki.

"Tokyo Dome city amusement park!!!" jeritnya excited seperti anak kecil, ia memang sudah lama memimpikan ingin pergi kesana, ia mengatupkan dua tangannya ke mulutnya senang.

"kau serius Gintoki!!! Dimana kau mendapatkannya???" tanyanya dengan mata yang berseri-seri.

"ra-ha-sia..." sahut Gintoki menatap Tsukuyo dengan jenaka, senyumnya merekah melihat wanita itu tersenyum lagi.

Tsukuyo memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar Gintoki bermain-main dengannya.

"tapi sebelum itu.." ucap Gintoki menggantung kalimatnya.

Tsukuyo memiringkan kepalanya menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan pria yang masih menggunakan boxer stroberi itu.

Gintoki mendekati Tsukuyo meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi pinggang rampingnya dan mengangkatnya.

"aa..aapaa yang kau lakukan bo..bodoh!!" rintih Tsukuyo panik mencoba berontak dari pelukan erat tangan kekar pria itu di pinggangnya, wajahnya merah padam dengan apa yang dilakukan pria itu.

Kekuatan pria ikal itu jelas lebih kuat darinya, Gintoki hanya tertawa kecil dan membawanya ke kamar mandi yang berada di sampingnya dan mendorong pintu menggunakan kakinya.

"kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku.." ucapnya pelan menatap mata Tsukuyo sebelum mendudukan tubuh langsing itu diatas meja wastafel.

Ia meraih shaver dan shaving foam di lemari kecil di bawah wastafel dan menggoyang-goyangkannya di depan wajah Tsukuyo.

"aku tidak mau melakukan itu Gintoki..." Tsukuyo meringis.

"ayolaahhh..." rengeknya dengan puppy eyesnya.

"aku takut kau terluka..." ucapnya pelan.

"kau tidak akan memotongku dengan itu kan, aku percaya padamu.." desak Gintoki mencondongkan wajahnya yang ditumbuhi bulu-bulu halus di sisi rahang tegasnya.

Tsukuyo mendengus pelan mengabulkan keinginannya dan mengoleskan foam di sekitar rahang dan dibawah hidungnya. Ia terkekeh pelan.

Gintoki membuka matanya bingung, tubuhnya di apit kedua kaki jenjang Tsukuyo.

"oi apa yang lucu!"

Tsukuyo menggeleng "kau terlihat seperti orang tua berjenggot putih.."

Gintoki menatap intens Tsukuyo yang tertawa seolah tidak ada beban membuatnya ikut senang dan merasakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Tawa wanita itu mereda setelah tidak ada tanggapan dari Gintoki, ia blushing kembali dan diam salah tingkah dengan tatapan dari ikan mati mata pria itu.

"aku senang kau tertawa Tsukuyo.."

"oh yaa? Kalau begitu..." Tsukuyo memotong kata-katanya sambil menggerai rambutnya dan mengambil karet yang mengikat rambutnya. Senyum jahilnya tak lepas dari bibirnya, matanya tertuju kerambut Gintoki dan mulai mengacak-acak rambut ikalnya yang terlihat sedikit afro sambil tertawa renyah dan mengikat rambut peraknya menjadi dua.

Gintoki manyun, ia pasrah demi melihat wanita itu tertawa.

"oi berhenti tertawa , bodoh!!" omelnya pura-pura marah dengan muka datarnya.

"hahaha kau terlihat tampan begini Gintoki hahaha nama yang cocok untukmu? mmm..." Tsukuyo membuat pose berpikir dengan telunjuk di dagunya.

"Pakoooo hahahahha" Tsukuyo lepas kendali ia tertawa tergelak.

Gintoki mendengus sambil melihat wajah dirinya di cermin.

"yeahh yeahh terserah.." jawabnya memutar bola matanya.

Ia memajukan wajahnya mendadak tepat di depan wajah Tsukuyo yang langsung bungkam kaget, hidung mereka hampir bertabrakan.

"terserah kau mau apakan Gin-san hari ini, kau bisa menggunakannya gratis tapi kau juga harus hati-hati... kadang-kadang Gin-san tidak bisa mengkontrol dirinya.." bisik Gintoki yang membuat Tsukuyo berhenti bernafas dengan suara seraknya, mata crimsonnya mengarah ke bibir Tsukuyo yang sedikit terbuka karena terperangah, kalimatnya terdengar menggoda.

Tsukuyo gelagapan, ia mendorong pelan bahu Gintoki dan menghindari tatapan matanya, terkadang Tsukuyo juga tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya saat pria itu mulai berubah menjadi serius atau menggoda seperti sekarang. Pria itu sekilas memang terlihat konyol dan bodoh tapi penampilan luarnya siapa yang bisa menolak, dengan mata sayu ikan matinya pun itu menjadi nilai plus bagi seorang Sakata Gintoki.

Dengan penuh perjuangan dan kehati-hatian Tsukuyo bisa menyelesaikan shaving. Gintoki mengusap-ngusap wajahnya dengan percaya diri.

"kau memang tampan Gin-san.." tunjuknya ke pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin.

"idiot.." celutuk Tsukuyo meringis menahan senyum.

Gintoki mendelik dan mengangkat wanita itu ke kamar mandi dengan teriakan panik tak lepas dari mulut Tsukuyo.

\--

Tokyo Dome City, terletak di pusat kota Tokyo. 8 menit jalan kaki dari stasiun Suidobashi. Pukul sudah menunjukkan jam 10.00 pagi tanda taman hiburan ini baru saja dibuka disaat akhir pekan seperti ini banyak pengunjung yang sudah berdesakkan ingin memasuki tempat yang menyuguhkan 20 lebih wahana itu dan bermacam-macam pertunjukkan baik itu untuk anak-anak, dewasa maupun orang tua. Tsukuyo tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya, bibirnya selalu menyunggingkan senyum saat mereka mulai mengantri untuk masuk.

Gintoki berdiri menatap malas kerumunan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"mendokusai..." keluhnya.

Ia menoleh ke arah Tsukuyo yang mengenakan sleeveless top yang lumayan terbuka berwarna maroon dan short pants jeans yang mengekspos paha mulusnya (maaf g bisa deskripsiin fashion krn ak g ngerti haha :v).

"kau kelihatannya senang sekali.." ucap Gintoki yang terlihat mengeluh dengan keramaian di sekitarnya.

Tsukuyo cuma tersenyum kecil menanggapinya, matanya asyik mengitari tempat yang sudah lama ia ingin kunjungi.

Gintoki menatap wajah ceria Tsukuyo disampingnya, wajahnya yang hanya mendapat sedikit polesan make up semakin bersinar diterpa sinar matahari pagi dan membuatnya semakin cantik, Gintoki serasa tersihir dan tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari wujud wanita disampingnya.

"ayooo..." tarik Tsukuyo ke tangan Gintoki yang tersentak kaget dari lamunannya.

Gintoki tersenyum dan menyelipkan tangannya di sela-sela jemari Tsukuyo menggenggamnya erat, awalnya wanita itu kaget tapi akhirnya ia balas menggenggam tangan lebar Gintoki.

"aku mau naik itu..!!" tunjuk Tsukuyo menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Gintoki memucat menatap wahana yang di inginkan Tsukuyo, perutnya mulai berputar-putar melihat orang-orang berteriak dengan kecepatan tinggi di atas sana, ia sudah bisa membayangkan rohnya yang akan menghilang seiring cepatnya wahana itu membawanya.

Tsukuyo mengerutkan keningnya menunggu jawaban Gintoki, wajahnya sudah terlihat sangat tidak sabaran.

"ba..ba..baiklah!" sahutnya terbata-bata menutupi kegugupannya.

"kau kenapa!?" tanya Tsukuyo melihat sedikit kejanggalan dari pria itu, ia mengeratkan tangannya "tanganmu dingin dan kau juga pucat.."

"ja..jangan hiraukan aku, sebaiknya kita kesana secepatnya" ucapnya sambil menelan air liurnya karena tenggorokannya terasa kering membayangkan apa yang akan dihadapinya.

Tatsuma sialan rutuk Gintoki dalam hati, ia benci dengan ketinggian dan permainan yang memacu adrenalin, kalau tau begini lebih baik ke Disneyland saja. Kenapa aku tidak mencek tiket itu dari awal aarrgghhh.

Tapi melihat senyum yang tidak henti dari bibir Tsukuyo dan janji yang sudah dibuatnya ia akan tetap menuruti kemauan kekasihnya itu.

"aa...aanoo Tsukuyo kau yakin mau naik ini?" bulu kuduk Gintoki meremang menunggu giliran mereka naik jetcoaster super cepat yang tingginya mencapai 80 m dengan kecepatan 130 km/jam itu.

Tsukuyo mengangguk antusias.

Keringat dingin mengucur di pelipis Gintoki saat mereka sudah duduk bersebelahan di wahana itu.

"kau takut?" tanya Tsukuyo.

"te..tentu saja tidak" Gintoki mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya gugup.

Tsukuyo membuka telapak tangannya ke arah Gintoki.

"pegang aku erat-erat aku tidak akan melepaskanmu.." tawar Tsukuyo yang mulai membaca gelagat aneh Gintoki, ia menahan senyum saat pria itu gemetaran menerima uluran tangannya.

"kau harus tanggung jawab kalau terjadi sesuatu terhadap Gin-san " ucapnya yang fokus bersiap-siap agar raganya tidak terpisah dengan jiwanya.

"aku belum puff-puff denganmu Tsukuyo.."

Tsukuyo terkekeh dan menampar pelan pria itu karena guyonan konyolnya sesaat setelah akhirnya mereka meluncur super cepat dan dengan teriakan kontras dari mereka berdua, Gintoki dengan jeritan ketakutannya sedangkan Tsukuyo dengan teriakan kebahagiannya sambil tertawa di sepanjang jalur.

"aku bisa mati Tsukuyo kalau menaikinya satu kali lagi.." gumam Gintoki yang masih dalam setengah sadar setelah turun dari wahana itu, "aku tidak merasakan kakiku sekarang.." ucapnya lemah yang disahuti Tsukuyo dengan kikikan. Ia menopang tubuh Gintoki yang masih sempoyongan dengan wajah pucat dan membawanya ke bangku yang berada di dekat taman.

Gintoki menyandarkan tubuhnya menahan rasa mual di perutnya.

"kenapa tidak bilang dari awal kalau kau takut, tidak usah memaksakan dirimu kalau kau tidak berani lagian kenapa harus kesini juga sih sudah tau kau takut, dasar bodoh!" omel Tsukuyo pelan sambil mengusap pelan dahi Gintoki yang penuh keringat dan merapikan poni rambutnya yang basah.

"aku tidak ingin menghilangkan ini" tunjuk Gintoki berada di bibir Tsukuyo mengetuk-ngetukkannya pelan di permukaan bibir pinknya.

"maksudmu?"

Gintoki mengerang "aku tidak ingin senyummu memudar"

Kedua pipi Tsukuyo memerah, ia memalingkan wajahnya menyembunyikan rasa malunya mendengar ucapan Gintoki.

Seandainya saja kau selalu seperti ini Gintoki..batin Tsukuyo tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. Ia bahagia meski harus duduk diam tanpa suara. Tenggelam dengan pikiran masing-masing asal bisa bersama dengannya tanpa jarak seperti ini sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia dan bersyukur dengan hubungannya sekarang. Tsukuyo berharap dalam diam semoga waktu tidak berputar dengan cepat, ia hanya ingin menikmati momen mereka berdua tanpa ada rasa sesak, gelisah dan mungkin cemburu yang ia rasakan akhir-akhir ini.

Tsukuyo mengeratkan pegangannya ke lengan Gintoki, memeluk lengan kekarnya dan bermain-main dengan telapak tangannya yang besar. Gintoki tersenyum menanggapi apa yang dilakukan Tsukuyo, wanita itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Gintoki dan membuka telapak tangan pria itu lagi dan menuliskan sesuatu menggunakan jarinya.

Aii ...

Jari Tsukuyo terhenti dan membiarkannya menggantung di atasnya tertahan, membuat Gintoki menoleh dan menunggu, bingung.

"aii?? Kau mau nulis apa?" tanya Gintoki heran menunggu kelanjutannya.

Bibirnya hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng.

Aiishiteru Gintoki. Lirihnya di lubuk hatinya paling dalam, tapi aku tidak tau denganmu apa kau merasakan hal yang sama? Jedanya lagi dalam hati. Maaf aku memang pengecut tapi aku ingin mendengarnya lebih dulu dari mulutmu.

"perutku sudah tidak sanggup lagi.." keluhnya menyentuh perutnya yang mual dan berlari mencari tempat sampah terdekat.

Tsukuyo menatap punggungnya dengan menerawang, perasaan aneh apa yang ia rasakan sekarang, ketika pria itu pergi ia merasa jarak mereka menjauh. Ia menghampiri pria itu dan mengusap-ngusap punggung lebarnya.

"tch! bagaimana bisa orang bersenang-senang dengan menaiki permainan gila itu.." omelnya.

"kau tidak usah memaksakan dirimu, eemmm kita tidak usah menaikinya lagi.." saran Tsukuyo menutupi kekecewaannya demi Gintoki.

"tapi kan kau sudah lama ingin kesini.." ungkapnya merasa bersalah.

"kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya lagi menatap Tsukuyo saat mereka kembali lagi ke bangku awal mereka duduk.

Wanita itu hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum.

Senyum palsu itu lagi.. Pikir Gintoki.

"aa..ano Gintoki..."

"hmmm..?"

Tsukuyo memainkan jemarinya gugup, bergulat didalam hatinya apakah ia harus mengeluarkannya atau tidak.

"apa..apa kau mee..."

Pria yang mengenakan sweater berwarna maroon sewarna dengan kekasihnya dan kaos putih didalamnya menoleh ke Tsukuyo dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"apa..apa kau mau minuman (mencintaiku)?" tanya Tsukuyo mendadak dan menunjuk vending machine yang tidak jauh berada didekat mereka duduk.

Tsukuyo merutuk dirinya sendiri, pertanyaan yang sedari tadi menggaung di pikirannya tidak bisa ia ungkapkan dengan gampang.

"kenapa kau jadi gagap begitu?"

"kau terlihat pucat sebaiknya aku membelikanmu minuman agar kau segar lagi" wanita itu beranjak dari duduknya menghindari pertanyaan Gintoki yang tidak mungkin akan ia jawab.

Sisa waktu yang mereka gunakan hanya berkeliling taman hiburan itu melihat tawa ceria anak-anak yang polos, orang tua yang asyik menonton pertunjukan, pasangan muda yang menikmati hari liburnya bersama dan remaja-remaja yang berteriak menaiki setiap wahana. Tangan Gintoki tidak lepas menggenggam tangan halus Tsukuyo, terkadang mereka hanya diam dan bertukar senyum saat salah satu dari mereka menatap pasangannya.

Tsukuyo menarik lengan Gintoki ke sebuah stand yang mengukir seni di tubuh manusia yaitu tato.

"oi oi apa maksudnya ini Tsukuyo??"

Tsukuyo hanya menyeringai dan menariknya ke salah satu ossan yang bisa melukis.

"ossan tato yang temporer bisa bertahan berapa lama?" tanya Tsukuyo.

"tergantung.. Ada yang 2 minggu ada yang satu bulan, ngomong-ngomong nona apa kau mau menato tubuh seksi mu itu?" orang tua itu menyeringai sambil menyelidiki intens tubuh Tsukuyo dari ujung kakinya sampai kepalanya yang membuat jengkel Gintoki.

Gintoki membawa Tsukuyo ke belakang tubuhnya, perempatan siku-siku muncul di pelipisnya.

"jaga matamu ossan.." desis Gintoki geram.

Ossan itu menertawakan pria muda di depannya.

"tenang anak muda..!! Aku hanya mengagumi pacarmu saja dan mengira-ngira posisi yang bagus untuk menatonya hahaha" sahutnya santai.

"tch!! Aku akan membunuhmu!!" Gintoki mengepalkan tangannya gusar sebelum Tsukuyo melerainya dan menariknya.

"heii Gintoki kau tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu.."

Wanita itu maju ke depan "ossan aku mau kau menatonya" Tsukuyo tersenyum lebar menunjuk ke arah Gintoki yang tercengang.

"apa maksudmu Tsukki!!!?"

Tsukuyo menarik tangannya ke arah orang tua di depannya.

"geez ..anak muda sekarang.." ucap pria tua itu.

"baiklah kau mau tato motif apa?"

Gintoki mulai panik "oi oi ada apa ini! Tsukuyo jangan lakukan ini padaku!!"

Tsukuyo menatap Gintoki dengan puppy eyesnya dengan wajah imutnya.

"pliss untuk kali ini saja.. Aku.. Aku ingin hari ini berarti untukku..lagian ini temporer tidak bakalan sakit Gintoki.." pinta Tsukuyo.

Gintoki menghembuskan nafasnya setuju, wajah cantiknya membuatnya tidak sanggup untuk mengatakan tidak, ia mengacak-ngacak surai pirangnya gemas.

"ossan tolong tulis namaku saja sebagai tatonya" kata Tsukuyo, senyumnya merekah setelah Gintoki mengiyakan kemauannya.

Gintoki mendengus pelan "kau kekanakan sekali Tsukuyo.." tudingnya sambil menggulung lengan bajunya.

"tulis Tsukki saja.." perintahnya.

Setengah jam kemudian setelah melalui proses dan gerutuan yang tidak lepas dari mulut Gintoki, tulisan 'Tsukki' terukir jelas di lengannya.

"tenang saja anak muda ini hanya bertahan 2 minggu tapi ku harap cinta kalian tetap bertahan lama.." ucapnya kearah Gintoki dan menepuk kedua pundaknya.

"kalau kalian menikah aku yakin kalian akan memiliki anak yang cantik dan tampan seperti kalian" lanjutnya tersenyum melihat pasangan di depannya yang tersipu.

"kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, terima kasih ossan.." Gintoki mengangkat sebelah tangannya keluar diiringi Tsukuyo.

"kau puas sekarang!??" Gintoki tersenyum miring ke arah Tsukuyo yang takjub dan cengengesan menatap tato tulisan namanya di lekuk lengannya.

Tsukuyo mengangguk senang, ia menatap ragu Gintoki, memotong jarak diantara mereka mendaratkan ciuman di pipi Gintoki dan mengusapnya malu menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

Gintoki mendengus pelan menutupi rasa senangnya "harusnya aku selalu melakukan sesuatu untukmu agar dapat hadiah seperti ini hahahah" tawanya meledak mengingat Tsukuyo sangat malu dalam melakukan hal mesra padanya.

"harusnya kau menciumku disini.." suruhnya nakal memajukan bibirnya mendekat ke arah Tsukuyo yang langsung mendapat tepukan di bahunya karena malu.

"kau tau itu berarti tandanya kau milikku" ucap Tsukuyo pelan.

"hah..!!??" ulang Gintoki mendekatkan kupingnya pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"tidak..tidak apa-apa!!!" dengus Tsukuyo pura-pura marah juga.

Gintoki tergelak ia memencet hidung mancung Tsukuyo dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya gemas.

Tsukuyo menatap langit yang berubah warna menjadi jingga, waktu tidak terasa sudah mulai gelap. Mungkin aku terdengar konyol mengharapkan ini tapi aku ingin momen ini bertahan dan hubungannya langgeng untuk selamanya.

Pria berambut putih ikal itu tersentak saat Tsukuyo menariknya lagi.

"oi kau mau apa lagi?" Gintoki celingukan kaget membiarkan dirinya ditarik wanita itu.

Mereka berdua di depan wahana kincir ria yang memiliki beberapa pod untuk para penumpang (baca pasangan) atau yang sering disebut bianglala atau nama kerennya ferris wheel.

"percayalah kau aman naik ini Gintoki, ini tidak seekstrim jetcoaster.."

Gintoki terdiam ia menatap Tsukuyo yang terlihat iri melihat pasangan-pasangan yang masuk ke kabin. Memang senja hari merupakan waktu yang tepat bersama pasangan menaiki wahana itu apalagi pemandangan sore hari kota Tokyo (sorry gw ngarang :v) dari atas dan matahari terbenam.

Gintoki pasrah menerima ajakannya tapi sebelumnya ia pamit pergi ke toilet untuk menjalankan panggilan alamnya.

"jangan lama-lama .." pesan Tsukuyo yang memegang ponsel yang dititipkan kepadanya.

Ia memutar-mutar ponsel Gintoki ditangannya menunggu, tapi ada sesuatu yang mendesak dan mengusiknya untuk memeriksa ponsel pria itu. Ia berpikir keras haruskah ia membukanya atau tidak, lagipula hal yang wajar kan kalau seorang kekasih mencek ponsel pasangannya sendiri, harusnya tidak ada hal yang harus disembunyikan dalam setiap hubungan, juga tidak termasuk melanggar privasi, bukan? Tapi keadaan dan situasi yang hubungannya akhir-akhir ini sekarang mendesaknya untuk membuka ponsel pria itu. Tsukuyo menggigit bibirnya berpikir masih menimbang-nimbang sesaat sebelum ponsel itu bergetar.

Ia mengerutkan keningnya melihat sms dan username yang muncul.

KetsunoAnna

Bertepatan waktu ingin membuka pesan itu Gintoki datang tiba-tiba dan ia pun langsung mengurungkan niatnya dan berpura-pura tidak melihat apa-apa. Ia memasang senyum sebisanya agar pria itu tidak curiga.

Gintoki menatap aneh dan merasakan kejanggalan dengan senyum yang disunggingkan wanita itu.

Tsukuyo yakin dia tidak akan curiga karena ketidakpekaan pria itu akan setiap keadaan di sekitarnya. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menarik pria itu secepatnya ke dalam pod.

Ia memilih duduk berseberangan dengan pria itu dan menatap ke samping dengan menopang dagunya ke sebelah kanan seolah menatap pemandangan diluar yang harusnya sangat menakjubkan dan memanjakan mata walau keadaan hatinya yang sedang kacau, ia mencoba menetralkan hatinya yang awalnya sudah tenang dan dalam mood yang bagus hancur seketika dalam hitungan detik. Wanita itu mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang terlalu mudah terbawa perasaan atau termakan cemburu yang membunuhnya secara perlahan.

Duukk!!

Gintoki panik ia berpegangan kuat di tempat duduknya karena wahana itu sepertinya mulai berputar perlahan. Tsukuyo tersenyum miring seolah mengejek.

"apa maksud senyummu itu Tsukuyo!?" tanyanya memandang datar melihat perubahan sikap dari wanita didepannya, ia merasakan aura berbeda dari Tsukuyo sejak ia kembali dari toilet.

Gelengan kepala sebagai jawaban yang tidak memuaskan bagi Gintoki, ia ingin mendekati wanita itu tapi belum berani karena mereka sudah berputar.

Tsukuyo mengintip dari sudut mata amethystnya, hatinya terus bergumam tentang perbedaan Gintoki menulis namanya di kontak ponselnya dengan wanita lain.

"oi woman! kalau kau terus cemberut dan mengerutkan keningmu kau akan cepat tua" ocehnya sembrono.

Tsukuyo menyadari tegurannya dan merubah ekspresi wajahnya.

Tumben dia tidak membalas omonganku. Gintoki membatin.

"kau memikirkan apa? Kalau kau ada masalah ceritakan padaku" desak Gintoki yang mulai resah dengan sikapnya.

Hening untuk beberapa saat.

"kau kasih nama apa aku di kontakmu Gintoki?" tanya Tsukuyo serius, ia hanya ingin memastikan apa Gintoki berbohong atau tidak.

Pria itu menaikkan alis matanya kaget dan terkekeh.

"jadi dari tadi kau diam kau hanya memikirkan itu???" tanya Gintoki tidak percaya disela tawanya.

Tsukuyo berpaling dan melipat tangannya di dada, jengkel dengan responnya.

"kau lucu sekali Tsukuyo! Namamu ya aku save Tsukuyo pakai emoji love, puas kan sekarang?"

Tch bohong! Terakhir kali dia save terminator...

"ayolah Tsukuyo kenapa kau harus memikirkan hal seperti itu, seperti bukan dirimu saja" keluh Gintoki yang masih tergelak heran.

Tsukuyo hanya membalasnya dengan kediamannya. Terlalu malas untuk membuka mulut.

Ketika mereka sudah di puncak dan matahari mulai menenggelamkan dirinya.

"kau percaya legenda disini Gintoki? Kalau kau berciuman saat matahari terbenam kau akan bahagia selamanya dengan pasanganmu..." ucap Tsukuyo menatap kosong Gintoki.

Gintoki tercengang, tawanya meledak membahana di pod itu, ia menahan perutnya karena terpingkal, air matanya mengalir akibat berlebihan tertawa.

Tsukuyo merasa keki dan jengkel dengan sikapnya, ia mendengus dan berpaling dari Gintoki.

"kau lucu sekali Tsukuyo haha itu hanya mitos lagipula setua ini kau masih saja percaya hal begituan hahaha..." ocehnya di sela tawanya.

Ketawa saja terus kau idiot! Kalau Ketsuno Anna yang meminta dia pasti dengan senang hati tanpa berpikir melakukannya. Cibir Tsukuyo melirik pria itu yang masih tertawa di sudut matanya.

Wanita itu menatap kosong keluar melihat matahari mulai menyembunyikan sinarnya yang tersuguhkan di depan matanya, ia berusaha menikmatinya. Ferris wheel itu sudah mulai berputar ke bawah, ia sudah tidak mendengar lagi ejekan atau suara berat pria itu tertawa dan menatap ke depan, bingung. pria itu sudah tidak duduk di tempatnya.

Ia merasakan tangan hangat menyentuh sisi wajahnya dan membuatnya memalingkan wajahnya, tanpa bisa berpikir lagi Gintoki memajukan wajahnya dan menciumnya tepat di bibirnya.

"Ginto...mmmpphhh!"

Tsukuyo terbelalak pria itu memejamkan matanya, ciumannya terasa lembut sebelum bibir pria itu menuntut balasan dari sang wanita.

Tsukuyo masih membeku, ia masih kaget tapi tangannya sudah mulai menelusuri dada Gintoki dan mengalungkan dua tangannya di leher pria itu dan membalas ciumannya. Gintoki tersenyum di antara ciumannya, ia meraih pinggang Tsukuyo agar lebih dekat lagi padanya.

Gintoki melepas ciumannya sebelum wanita itu kehabisan nafas, ia menatap Tsukuyo dengan wajah merahnya menunduk dan menyandarkan kening ke keningnya sambil mengusap wajahnya lembut dan menyelipkan helaian rambut Tsukuyo ke telinganya. Gintoki memandang pemandangan di depannya matahari terbenam dengan wanita cantik yang menggoda di depannya ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum dan ada perasaan hangat yang ia rasakan saat itu.

Sepertinya ciuman manis ini tidak akan Tsukuyo lupakan dan berharap legenda yang Hinowa katakan memang benar adanya.

To be continued

Note: maaf ya kalo cerita aku kebanyakan basa basi atau bertele-tele yg mungkin (pasti) bikin bosen :') niatnya bkin detail nyeritainnya maunya sih biar kerasa (maunya) tp aku ga bisa bkin ngedramatisir keadaan atau pake kata2 yg kelas berat haha :')

Maaf klo ceritany jg monoton

Maaf bbrp chap ini cma cerita kecemburuan tp emang fokus dlu ke hal itu sih haha

Sankyuu~~


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tae Shimura menatap serius sosok Tsukuyo yang tersenyum baru saja lewat di depannya.

"wanita yang sedang jatuh cinta memang beda ya?" ucapnya kepada teman-temannya yang baru saja memasuki sekolah.

Sarutobi mendengus "aku kira mereka akan cepat putus setelah kedatangan Ketsuno- _san_ hahaha"

Kagura, Tae dan Kyuubei mendelik mendengar kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

"kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? Jangan pura-pura polos seantero sekolah ini juga tau kalau Gin- _san_ kyaaaaaa..." sebelum ia melanjutkan kata-katanya gadis berambut ungu itu sudah histeris sendiri menyebut pujaan hatinya "Gin- _san_ mengejar wanita reporter itu selama seminggu lebih ini... tch sainganku bertambah lagi!" ucapnya kesal melipat tangan didadanya.

Tae menghembus nafas jengah menyetujui apa yang Sarutobi katakan "sepertinya kau benar.. Soalnya Ginpachi dengan Tsukuyo _sensei_ juga jarang terlihat berduaan, terlihat renggang gitu.."

"entahlah apa yang membuat Tsukuyo _sensei_ bisa bertahan dengan pria seperti itu!" lanjutnya lagi.

"aku tidak percaya Tsukki _sensei_ tidak tahu hal ini..? Mana mungkin dia membiarkan Gin- _san_ ke wanita lain..hehe" Sarutobi menyeringai tiba-tiba "ah baguslah dengan begini kan mereka akan cepat putus dan aku akan mendapatkan Gin- _san_ ke pelukanku hehehe.." ia terkekeh dengan pikirannya sendiri sebelum sesuatu menggetok kepalanya.

"berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak _aru_!! Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi" dengus Kagura.

Sarutobi memanyunkan bibirnya seraya mengusap kepalanya.

"aku kan hanya bercanda...!"

"aku tidak mengerti masalah cinta dan tidak tertarik" sela Kyuubei melangkah lebih cepat dari yang lain.

Kagura mengepalkan tangannya "awas saja kalau Gin- _chan_ melukai Tsukki!! Aku akan memotong otongnya sampai habis tak tersisa, _aru_!!" geram Kagura dengan mata birunya yang berapi-api.

"otong siapa yang akan kau potong china...!" sebuah suara berat datar mengalihkan perhatian Kagura.

Wajah Kagura berubah masam "bukan urusanmu _boge_!!?"

"ckckkck aku kecewa tidak kusangka gadis sepolos dirimu memilik otak mesum" ocehnya datar masih dengan wajah _stoicnya_.

Kagura tersenyum miring "memangnya kau mengharapkan apa dariku? Kau suka padaku?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Sougo mendengus "suka padamu? Jangan mengkhayal _china_! Gadis berdada rata sepertimu bukan tipeku"

Wajah Kagura merah menahan marah, ia menendang selangkangan Sougo yang lengah. Remaja bermata merah itu ambruk seketika dengan wajah meringis.

" _tch_ kau merusak masa depan kita _china_.." sahutnya diantara rintihannya karena nyeri di selangkangannya.

"diam kau _sadist_!!" seru Kagura merengut berkacak pinggang di depan remaja bersurai pasir itu tanpa menyadari kata 'kita' di kalimat pemuda itu.

Perseteruan dua remaja itu kembali memanas, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengalah.

"Otaaaeeee- _saaannn_..." teriak seseorang dari jauh yang berlari membuat Otae memejamkan matanya menahan geram hanya mendengar suaranya.

"kapan gorilla ini berhenti mengejarku" gumam Otae lelah setelah meninju tepat di depan wajah Kondo dan meninggalkan 'mayat' gorilla sekarat di lantai.

Hijikata yang lewat hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kekacauan yang mereka buat, ia asyik mengisap makanan favoritnya, mayones di mulutnya.

"Aya- _chan_..! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Cepat masuk kelas sana, bel udah bunyi tuh!"

"tunggu sebentar aku menunggu Gin- _san_ kyaaaaa...!!" jeritnya histeris sesaat setelah menyadari seseorang yang memanggil nama kecilnya.

"Zenzou...!!!" serunya kaget.

Pria yang rambutnya hampir menutup matanya itu menepuk kepala Sarutobi dengan bukunya pelan.

"Ha-tto-ri _sensei_!!" tekannya menatap gadis itu.

"cepat masuk kelas, kau mau bolos pelajaranku, hah!?" suruhnya.

Sarutobi menjulurkan lidahnya kepada pria itu dan dengan berat hati masuk kelas.

"ck kebiasaan lama yang tidak bisa diubah" gerutunya tersenyum kecil menyusul gadis itu ke dalam kelas.

-

Tiga hari setelah peristiwa di _ferris wheel_ itu Gintoki dan Tsukuyo kembali menjalani rutinitasnya seperti biasa tapi selama itu pula mereka jarang bertatap muka dan kurangnya komunikasi diantara mereka. Tsukuyo yang menghabiskan waktunya di UKS karena tempat kerjanya menuntutnya harus selalu _stand by_ disana sehingga hampir tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal yang lain dan Gintoki yang sibuk dengan jadwal mengajarnya dan ditugaskan Otose menemani Ketsuno Anna di setiap sore hari melakukan tugasnya membagikan ilmu tentang _public speaking_. Tak ada yang berubah memang tapi hampir sebagian besar seluruh sekolah kembali menggosipkan hubungan mereka yang mulai merenggang dan isu cinta segitiga diantara mereka, bahkan dari mereka ada yang bertaruh tentang kelanjutan hubungan Gintoki dan Tsukuyo karena melihat Gintoki yang terlihat lebih sering bersama Ketsuno dan mengintilnya kemana-mana.

Cepat atau lambat isu yang menyebar di sekolah itu akhirnya sampai juga ke telinga Tsukuyo saat mengobati luka Okita Sougo dan Kamui akibat berkelahi.

Tsukuyo menghembuskan nafasnya jengah, inilah yang tidak dia suka kalau hubungannya tersebar, belum lagi hal ini tidak pantas menjadi bahan gosip anak-anak di sekolah, hubungannya bukan untuk konsumsi publik dan jadi bahan gunjingan.

"apa kau baik-baik saja Tsukuyo _sensei_?" tanya Kamui memecah keheningan saat Tsukuyo mengobati perlahan bibirnya yang lecet.

"tentang apa?" sahut Tsukuyo balik pura-pura tidak tahu.

Kamui menatap wajah Tsukuyo bingung.

"Ginpachi?"

Wanita didepannya hanya tersenyum.

"lebih baik kau fokus belajar saja Kamui dan jangan berkelahi lagi dengan Okita.." ucapnya sambil menoleh ke Sougo yang diam dengan wajah datarnya.

"tapi ini tidak adil untukmu _sensei_.." ocehnya lagi dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah hilang dari bibirnya.

"terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku Kamui, tapi aku baik-baik saja" Tsukuyo menepuk pelan pundak Kamui menyudahi _treatmentnya_.

Kamui memasang senyum khasnya lagi "haha kau berbohong Tsukuyo _sensei_.." ucapnya beranjak dari tempatnya menuju pintu keluar dan meilirik Okita dengan mata birunya.

Tsukuyo melipat tangannya di dada "anak-anak sekarang cepat dewasa.." gumamnya.

"aku harap kau benar baik-baik saja.." sahut Sougo menatap datar Tsukuyo dan menyusul Kamui.

"jangan berkelahi lagi kalian!!" jeritnya kecil kepada dua remaja yang sudah menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

Tsukuyo bersandar di dinding menatap kosong sekelilingnya, ada sedikit perasaan tenang disaat seperti ini, ia senang mendapatkan perasaan khawatir dari siswa seperti mereka yang membuat Tsukuyo kaget karena Kamui dan Sougo biasanya terlihat tidak peduli.

Ia mencek ponselnya yang akhir-akhir ini sepi tidak ada panggilan maupun _sms_ masuk. mengutak-ngatik dan membuka _gallery_ ponselnya yang dulu banyak poto-poto mereka berdua maupun poto wajah konyol Gintoki. Memori indah dulu kembali terputar di benak Tsukuyo, saat pria itu selalu menghiburnya, selalu ada untuknya, yang selalu bermanja, bergelayutan dengannya dan sosoknya yang membuatnya selalu tertawa. mungkinkah ia harus merelakannya? Mengikhlaskannya? Ia tersenyum getir saat menemukan poto mesranya terakhir, bulan kemarin keterangan yang tertera di ponselnya. Ia mengusap-ngusap layar ponselnya seolah mengusap wajah pria itu, pandangannya menerawang, ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi meskipun hatinya terasa perih dengan sikap Gintoki sekarang, kencan mereka di _amusement park_ beberapa hari yang lalu tidak mengobatinya sama sekali. Ciuman mereka tidak ada artinya apa-apa baginya mungkin hanya sebagai kenangan.

Tsukuyo mengganti nama kontak Gintoki yang dulunya _idiot permhead_ menjadi Gintoki. Ia membuka kotak pesan dulu yang sering ia baca berulang kali waktu berbaring untuk tidur dan menghiasi bibirnya dengan senyuman sebelum dirinya benar-benar terlarut dalam tidur malamnya.

 _Mungkin aku harus menyiapkan hati mulai sekarang_. Gumamnya tersenyum pahit mencoba menetralkan hatinya yang tidak keruan. Meskipun sudah berulang kali ia menenangkan hatinya dengan mengucapkan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja tapi tetap saja ingatannya dan suara-suara tentang isu hubungan mereka selalu terngiang di benaknya.

Tangannya mengepal keras menahan apa yang ia rasakan membuat kukunya sedikit melukai telapak tangannya sebelum bel istirahat membuatnya tersadar.

 _Bertahanlah sedikit lagi_. Hatinya berbisik menguatkan, ia takut rasa cinta ini akan berubah perlahan menjadi benci. Mungkin juga Gintoki perlahan berubah, mungkin.

Tsukuyo merasa bodoh hanya perasaan cinta, bisa membuatnya goyah dan lemah seperti ini. Ia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa hanya dirinya yang merasakan beban ini, ia tidak punya teman untuk berbagi, sebenarnya Tsukuyo bisa menceritakan keluh kesahnya kepada Mutsu, teman yang begitu ia percayai tapi sesuatu dalam dirinya melarangnya, ia hanya tidak ingin membebani orang lain dengan permasalahan sepele yang dia alami.

Wanita bersurai _blonde_ itu memutuskan untuk keluar dan menuju kantin untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong, ia terlalu lelah dengan aktifitasnya kemarin sehingga ia lupa memasak untuk bekal.

Begitu ia memasuki kantin, ia melihat sosok jangkung Sakamoto yang mengantri mengambil makanan yang tersedia di depan, Tsukuyo melangkah mendekatinya ikut mengantri dibelakangnya.

Pria itu menoleh ke balik bahunya dan tersenyum ramah "hahaha kau ikut antri Tsukuyo- _san_?" tanyanya ramah basa basi.

"seperti yang kau lihat" balas Tsukuyo datar.

Sebenarnya Tsukuyo tidak tega bicara ketus padanya karena menurutnya Sakamoto pria yang baik meskipun prilakunya 11-12 dengan Gintoki tapi ia selalu mengobrol disaat yang salah.

"dimana Hattori- _san_?"

Sakamoto tertawa "entahlah dia hilang begitu saja mungkin dia di balkon sekolah, biasalah baca komik _jump_ favoritnya haha, kenapa kau mencarinya?"

"ah tidak, kau kan selalu dengannya jadi aku merasa aneh kalau kau sendirian.." sahut Tsukuyo tersenyum kecil.

Sakamoto mendengus kecil.

"aku dulu sempat mengira kalau kau dan dia itu aaa..anooo menyukai satu sama lain.." ucap Tsukuyo hati-hati menggigit bibirnya pelan takut akan reaksi pria itu.

Kacamata hitam Sakamoto sedikit melorot ke hidungnya karena kaget tapi beberapa detik kemudian tawanya menyembur.

" _gay? Huh_!? Hahahahahahaha" gelaknya, sedikit heran karena pertanyaan aneh itu keluar dari mulut seorang Tsukuyo.

Tsukuyo tercengang, ia kira Sakamoto akan marah padanya ia ikut tertawa menertawakan tawa renyah Sakamoto yang berirama.

"aku masih normal Tsukuyo- _san_ ,..." lanjutnya disela tawanya sebelum mencondongkan wajahnya ke Tsukuyo "lagipula kalau memang aku gay mana mungkin aku mau sama Zenzou yang wasiran itu hahahaha dia bukan tipeku"

Tanpa sadar Tsukuyo terbahak menertawakan ucapan Sakamoto yang baru saja ia tahu kalau pria kaya seperti Zenzou punya penyakit wasir, tawanya lepas, ia tersenyum diantara tawanya, Tsukuyo senang disaat seperti ini ia bisa tertawa lepas, dalam hatinya ia berterima kasih kepada Sakamoto sedikit bebannya terasa lebih ringan daripada sebelumnya.

-

Gintoki menoleh ke belakang mendengar tawa keras dua orang di belakangnya.

Ia mengerutkan keningnya "Tsukuyo??"

Lebih terkejutnya lagi ia melihat Tsukuyo tertawa lepas dengan Sakamoto.

"apa yang mereka lakukan?" gumamnya sendiri.

Ia sedikit terusik melihat Sakamoto yang mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Tsukuyo. Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres sebelum tangan lembut di lengannya menyadarkannya.

Wanita itu memiringkan kepalanya "kau kenapa Sakata- _san_?" tanyanya yang heran melihat wajah serius Gintoki.

Gintoki menggelengkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum "ah tidak apa-apa"

" _ara_ Tsukuyo-san dan Sakamoto- _san_!" ucapnya menatap mereka berdua yang membawa nampan masing-masing dan duduk bersama.

"aku hampir tidak pernah melihat Tsukuyo- _san_ tertawa seperti itu.." kata Ketsuno lembut.

Ucapan Ketsuno membuat Gintoki merasakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan tapi sejujurnya ia tidak suka mendengar kenyataan itu.

Gintoki beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menghampiri kekasih dan sahabatnya itu tapi lengannya ditahan Ketsuno dengan wajah seolah merengek jangan meninggalkan dia makan sendirian.

-

"kau tidak makan bersama Gintoki?" tanya Sakamoto tiba-tiba menunjuk Gintoki yang asyik makan dengan Ketsuno di belakang disudut ruangan.

Tsukuyo tercengang jika saja Sakamoto tidak memberitahunya keberadaan Gintoki, Tsukuyo tidak tahu ia ada disana bersama Ketsuno. Ia menoleh perlahan Gintoki yang tersenyum senang bersama wanita lain.

Ekspresi Tsukuyo yang awalnya cerah kembali berubah murung.

Sakamoto gelagapan serba salah, pria berambut coklat itu mengira Tsukuyo sudah tahu Gintoki ada disana tapi melihat perubahan wajah Tsukuyo ia menjadi merasa bersalah.

Ia memegang tengkuknya canggung "ah maafkan aku Tsukuyo _-san "_

Tsukuyo menggeleng dan memaksa diirnya untuk memasang senyum.

Ia mengaduk-ngaduk makanannya tanpa nafsu.

"bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Mutsu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba mengalihkan perhatian Sakamoto.

"kau harusnya jangan menggantung dia, kalau kau memang suka dengannya seriuslah dengannya! Jangan seperti teman ubananmu itu!!" sindir Tsukuyo menyumpit makanannya kasar.

Sakamoto terdiam sejenak.

"kau melepaskannya demi wanita lain, aku bingung denganmu, aku juga sudah lama berteman dengan Mutsu, Sakamoto- _san_!! Aku tau Mutsu itu seperti apa" lanjutnya lagi.

"bukan seperti itu..aku..aku hanya tidak percaya diri dengannya.. Aku hanya pengajar biasa tidak pantas untuknya" ucap Sakamoto pelan.

Tsukuyo berdecih "aku heran ku kira kau orang yang percaya diri sebesar suara tawamu itu ckck"

"haahhaaha.." tiba-tiba tawanya mereda, matanya melihat telapak tangan Tsukuyo yang merah.

Ia meraih tangan wanita bernetra _amethyst_ itu.

"oi kau terluka!" ucapnya khawatir memegang tangan Tsukuyo.

"eh..!"

Pria itu mengamati telapak tangan Tsukuyo yang kikuk dengan perlakuan Sakamoto. Perlahan ia menarik tangannya.

"ah aku tidak apa-apa"

Sakamoto mengerutkan keningnya.

"kau yakin? Kau itu perawat Tsukuyo- _san_ masa kau bisa terluka" ocehnya.

Tsukuyo tertawa gugup "kau kira perawat bukan manusia, hah!?"

Ia memegang tangannya berusaha menutupi kembali luka merah ditangannya meskipun Sakamoto sudah mengetahuinya.

"apa Gintoki tahu?" tanyanya.

Tsukuyo hanya mengangguk lemah, canggung.

Sakamoto menatap tajam ia tahu wanita itu berbohong.

-

Gintoki mengepalkan tangannya menatap Sakamoto dari kejauhan yang memegang tangan Tsukuyo.

Ketsuno yang menatapnya hanya diam, ia tahu Gintoki terlihat marah melihat Tsukuyo dan Sakamoto bercengkrama, ia menyentuh sisi wajah Gintoki agar menoleh padanya.

"apa yang kau lihat Sakata- _san_?" Ketsuno mengikuti arah tatapan Gintoki sebelumnya.

"ah tidak apa-apa" elaknya.

Tiba-tiba saja wanita itu memegangi kepalanya sendiri.

"oi kau kenapa!?" tanya Gintoki panik memegang tangan Ketsuno.

Ketsuno limbung seketika ia kehilangan keseimbangan dirinya dan terjatuh.

Gintoki panik dan langsung mengangkat tubuhnya membawanya cepat ke UKS.

Tsukuyo dan Sakamoto yang melihat kepanikan dari arah belakang dan Gintoki yang membopong Ketsuno ditangannya.

"Tsukuyo ikuti aku!!!!" suruh Gintoki panik dan cemas telihat di wajahnya.

Wanita itu menurut dengan canggung mengikuti langkah Gintoki yang tergesa menuju UKS.

Gintoki membaringkan tubuh Ketsuno diatas ranjang dan menyuruh Tsukuyo untuk cepat memeriksanya.

Tsukuyo yang masih membatu tersadar saat pria itu menggertaknya. Tsukuyo memeriksa denyut nadi dan debaran jantung Ketsuno.

"bagaimana? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?dia baik-baik saja kan? Tidak ada yang parah kan?" tuntut Gintoki dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran di suaranya.

"sabarlah Kintoki.. Kau membuat bingung Tsukuyo- _san_ " tegur Sakamoto.

"dia baik-baik saja, dia hanya kelelahan dan kurang tidur" sahut Tsukuyo pelan, bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa mengingkari sakit hatinya melihat Gintoki yang begitu mengkhawatirkan Ketsuno.

Gintoki menghela nafas lega "jadwal Ketsuno memang padat, mungkin dia tidak sempat istirahat"

Tsukuyo segera berpaling menutupi dirinya yang terluka, menyembunyikan apa yang ia rasakan.

Gintoki segera menghampiri Ketsuno yang masih belum sadarkan diri dan menyentuh tangannya.

Sakamoto yang menatap Tsukuyo menyadari wanita itu menahan diri melihat pemandangan di depannya, ia memegang pundak Tsukuyo memberinya kekuatan.

Tsukuyo tersenyum getir menatap Sakamoto dan menjauh sebelum itu ia mendekati Gintoki.

"jagalah dia kalau ada apa-apa panggil aku" ucap Tsukuyo pelan tanpa menatap Gintoki.

"kau mau kemana?" pertanyaan pria yang memiliki mata _crimson_ itu menggantung karena Tsukuyo sudah pergi keluar.

Sakamoto menyusul wanita itu dan mendelik Gintoki.

"tinggalkan aku sendiri Sakamoto- _san_!!" perintah Tsukuyo saat pria itu berada didepannya.

"aku temanmu Tsukuyo- _san_ aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu dengan keadaan seperti ini.." jelasnya menyamakan langkahnya dengan wanita itu.

"apa!!!???? Apa kau kira aku akan bunuh diri? Loncat dari gedung sekolah!!? Biarkan aku sendiri!! aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu!!! Aku baik-baik saja" Tsukuyo berusaha menyingkirkan Sakamoto dari pandangannya.

"tidak...kau tidak baik-baik saja" Sakamoto menarik lengan Tsukuyo dan membuatnya jatuh ke pelukannya.

Tsukuyo terbelalak kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakamoto.

"jangan salah paham Tsukuyo- _san_ aku hanya meminjamkan bahuku kau bisa menangis sepuasmu.. Berhentilah berpura-pura tegar, lepaskan semua air matamu, aku tau kau terluka..." sahut Sakamoto meyakinkannya.

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sakamoto membuat Tsukuyo mengalirkan air matanya, ia menangis sepuasnya di dada pria itu, Sakamoto menepuk-nepuk punggungnya menenangkan.

Tidak berapa lama Tsukuyo melepaskan dirinya dari pria itu, ia teringat Mutsu meskipun Sakamoto temannya ia tidak bisa memanfaatkan keadaan seperti ini.

"terima kasih Sakamoto- _san_.." gumamnya seraya menyapu air matanya dan meninggalkan Sakamoto yang terdiam.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke balkon diatas gedung sekolah. Dan menemukan sosok dua pemuda yang kaget saat Tsukuyo muncul.

"kau membuat kami kaget Tsukuyo _sensei_!!" ucap salah satu pemuda yang berbaring santai membuka penutup matanya.

Tsukuyo diam dan mengambil rokok yang dihisap seorang lelaki lagi dan meletakannya dibibirnya.

Hijikata melongo.

"oi..!" tegurnya.

"diamlah! kalau kau tidak mau ku laporkan ke Otose-san !!" bentaknya saat menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

Hijikata dan sougo hanya berpandangan dan mengedikkan bahunya.

Tsukuyo merasa sedikit tenang saat menghisap setengah batang rokok dari Hijikata.

Ia membuka telapak tangannya meminta rokok lagi.

"oi...oi!!" keringat muncul di pelipis Hijikata tapi tangannya tetap menyerahkan kotak rokoknya.

Mereka terdiam lama Tsukuyo sudah mengisap ke rokok yang kelima, ia senang kedua pemuda itu tidak protes sehingga ia bisa menenangkan dirinya sendiri untuk saat ini.

"segitu beratnya kah hubunganmu dengan Ginpachi?" Hijikata mendengus.

Tsukuyo menjatuhkan dan menginjak sisa batang rokoknya dengan geram.

"lebih baik kau akhiri saja sensei.." sahut Sougo cuek.

"woyyy!!" teriak Hijikata ke Sougo yang masih berbaring.

"apa Hijibaka!! Kau juga harus berakhir dengan aunueku..!!" ancam Sougo.

"siscon kurang ajar!!!" desis Hijikata.

"kalau kau bisa membahagiakannya kenapa harus kau akhiri.." ucap Tsukuyo saat meninggalkan mereka berdua, ia berharap ia hanya sendirian di balkon itu untuk menghirup udara segar buat hatinya yang sesak seperti terganjal sesuatu.

Tsukuyo kembali mensugesti dirinya agar baik-baik saja dan terlihat normal seperti biasa sebelum kembali ke ruang UKS.

-

Gintoki melangkah cepat menuju ruang lab Fisika dimana biasanya Sakamoto sering melakukan tugasnya setelah Ketsuno sadar dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat di rumahnya saja.

"yo Kintoki...!" sapanya.

"kelihatannya kau senang sekali hari ini?" tanya pria berambut perak itu melipat tangannya didada.

Sakamoto tertawa "kapan aku tidak pernah merasa senang hahaha"

Gintoki menyeringai "kau senang dikelilingi wanita cantik"

Pria jangkung itu mengangkat alisnya heran "maksudmu?" ia tidak menangkap maksud perkataan Gintoki.

"tidak puas dengan Mutsu, Oryou dan sekarang... _tch_ Tsukuyo?" tatap Gintoki tajam dengan mata sayunya.

"oi apa maksudmu? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti" Sakamoto berdiri mendekati Gintoki yang terlihat serius.

"jangan pura-pura polos Tatsuma aku melihat kau _flirting_ dengan Tsukuyo.." Gintoki berdecih melihat tingkah Sakamoto yang seakan-akan tidak mengerti.

Teman sejawatnya itu tertawa dengan ciri khasnya "kau cemburu? Kau bisa cemburu? Wow aku tidak percaya ini!!" seru Sakamoto.

Gintoki melirik dari sudut matanya "ternyata apa yang kau ucapkan selama ini hanya omong kosong tch kau menyukai Tsukuyo kan?" tuduhnya tanpa berpikir.

Sakamoto mencengkeram kerah kemeja Gintoki.

"kau memang brengsek Kintoki!! Aku tidak serendah seperti yang kau pikirkan, aku tidak sepicik itu merebut kekasih sahabatku sendiri!!!" desisnya serius didepan wajah Gintoki.

Gintoki kaget dengan respon Sakamoto yang baru kali ini ia lihat dia semarah itu.

"kenyatannya kau memegang tangannya.."

Sakamoto semakin geram, ia mengepalkan tangannya dan mendaratkan pukulannya ke wajah Gintoki dan terjengkang ke belakang.

"aku memegang tangannya karena ia terluka, brengsek !!! Kau sungguh menyedihkan kau bahkan tidak tahu ia terluka cuih!!! Kekasih macam apa kau ini!!! Kalau kau tidak mencintainya akhiri saja daripada membuatnya terluka selamanya!!!!" omel Sakamoto panjang lebar ia kehabisan nafas tanpa menjeda kalimatnya.

Sakamoto melepas kacamatanya dan meletakan di kantong kemejanya dan mencengkeram kerah baju Gintoki lagi bersiap melayangkan bogem mentah ke wajahnya lagi tapi ia sadar Gintoki sahabatnya meskipun pria bodoh di depannya memang pantas untuk dihajar.

"ku harap pukulanku bisa menyadarkan kebodohanmu itu!!! kau bahkan tidak pernah menyadari dan memikirkan perasaan kekasihmu itu!!" Sakamoto menjeda kalimatnya "Kalau kau mau bertanya tentang diriku lagi aku katakan padamu aku mencintai Mutsu melebihi siapapun tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Mutsu di hatiku!!!"

Sakamoto berdiri dan menepukkan tangannya seolah membersihkan debu dari tangannya dan mendengus kesal pergi.

Gintoki terdiam mengusap darah yang mengalir di bibirnya dan meludah ke samping, kesal dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang.

-

Dalam diamnya diperjalanan pukangnya menuju apartemennya Gintoki banyak berpikir apa yang ia harus lakukan sekarang, kenapa semua kesalahan selalu disalahkan padanya, apa yang salah kalau ia menyukai Ketsuno Anna? Itu hal yang wajar kalau dia seorang fans selalu mengejar idola yang disukainya. Menurutnya dia bahkan tidak membedakan Tsukuyo dan Ketsuno Anna, Tsukuyo kekasihnya dan Ketsuno hanya wanita favoritnya. Apa yang salah? Dia juga sudah berusaha menyenangkan Tsukuyo ke Tokyo Dome dan menciumnya jadi kenapa semua orang menyalahkannya. Semakin ia berpikir semakin kesal, ia mengacak rambut ikalnya frustasi.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat menemukan selebaran di tas kerjanya.

"festival kembang api?" gumamnya.

Ia tersenyum meraih ponselnya dan mengirim pesan ke Tsukuyo untuk mengajaknya pergi bersama besok malam. Sekaligus membuktikan ke semua orang kalau ia dan Tsukuyo baik-baik saja dan mematahkan isu skandalnya disekolah.

Senyumnya merekah karena wanita itu menyetujui ajakannya.

Tidak berapa lama smartphonenya berdering lagi saat ia merebahkan tubuhnya disofa.

Ia mengerutkan keningnya membaca siapa pengirimnya.

"Ketsuno??" gumamnya.

Matanya terbelalak melihat isi pesan wanita berprofesi sebagai reporter itu.

" _shit!!_ " rutuknya.

"kenapa harus disaat yang sama!!" Gintoki berbalik menerawang ke langit-langit apartemennya.

Ia menekan ponselnya lagi, Ketsuno juga mengajaknya ke festival kembang api itu besok malam.

Gintoki melempar ponselnya karena Ketsuno tidak bisa malam ini karena jadwalnya yang padat. Sebelumnya ia mencoba menghubungi Tsukuyo tapi ponselnya mati.

Pria itu merutuk dirinya sendiri, Tsukuyo, kekasihnya? Atau Ketsuno?. Apalagi Ketsuno mengatakan kalau ia ingin memiliki kenangan indah bersamanya besok.

Ia harus memilih satu diantara dua wanita besok malam.

Siapa yang harus ia pilih?

To be continued

Sankyu~~~


	7. chapter 7

chapter 7

Tsukuyo gelisah di posisi duduknya, sesekali ia menatap pintu apartemennya dan menatap jam dinding. Sesekali ia merapikan tatanan rambutnya yang disanggul dengan aksesoris di samping rambutnya. Ia mengambil cermin kecil untuk melihat bagaimana riasannya malam ini, untuk pertama kali ia mengenakan riasan di wajahnya.

 _Gintoki suka ga ya?._ Bisiknya pelan menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya karena tidak terbiasa dengan lipstik merah.

 _Kimono_ berwarna biru cerah dengan motif bunga-bunga membungkus tubuhnya. Malam ini adalah malam dimana ia diajak Gintoki ke festival kembang api, ia mengiyakan begitu saja saat pria itu mengajaknya kemarin, dalam lubuk hatinya mungkin saja pria itu memberikan kejutan dan entah kenapa ia ingin memberikan kesempatan sekali lagi pada pria itu walaupun di sisi lain hatinya juga ingin menyerah dengan hubungannya.

Sepuluh menit lewat dari waktu yang sudah dijanjikan, Tsukuyo menatap ponselnya dan kebetulan ada _chat_ masuk disalah satu aplikasi media sosialnya.

Ia mengerutkan keningnya dan tercengang, ekspresi wajahnya yang awalnya cerah kembali meredup, ia tidak bisa menggambarkan perasaannya sekarang.

 _From_ : Gintoki.

 _Mmm Tsukki bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya, malam ini kita batalkan saja. Aku sibuk, pekerjaanku menumpuk._

Tsukuyo mendeteksi kebohongan di dalam kalimatnya, ia kecewa. Terlalu kecewa, sudah ke sekian kalinya Gintoki mengecewakannya. Ia menggenggam ponselnya erat.

 _Ting_

 _Catladycatherine send a photo to group dengan caption "tenpa idiot bermain api "_

Tsukuyo terbelalak ia mengamati poto yang dikirim salah satu _staff_ sekolah itu, meskipun poto itu agak _blur_ dan gelap mata _amethyst_ Tsukuyo bisa menangkap dengan jelas kalau itu Gintoki menggunakan _yukata_ putih dan biru dengan seorang wanita berambut pendek saling menatap dan menikmati _dango_ di sebuah kedai di festival malam itu.

" _LIAR_!!!!!"

Tsukuyo mencengkram erat kursi sofa tempat ia duduk, tubuhnya bergetar menahan emosinya yang seolah-olah akan meledak saat itu juga. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menolak air mata yang akan jatuh di pipinya. Tsukuyo merasa terpukul dengan kebohongan Gintoki, ia merasa dikhianati. Mungkin ini adalah pertama kalinya Gintoki membohonginya tapi kebohongannya kali ini tepat menusuk ke hatinya

Ponselnya terus saja berbunyi karena beberapa _chat_ masuk mungkin semua teman pengajar di grupnya sedang mengomen poto itu.

Tsukuyo menatap geram benda persegi panjang itu dan melemparnya dengan sekuat tenaganya ke dinding di depannya dan berteriak frustasi.

Harusnya ia tahu ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat Gintoki pasti akan mengkhianatinya, harusnya ia tidak memberikan sedikit kesempatan pada pria itu dihatinya.

Tsukuyo berdiri dengan hati yang berat dan mengganti _kimononya_ sebelum ia ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan wajahnya dari riasan.

Wanita itu menatap wajahnya yang sembab di cermin seiring dengan berulang kali ia mencipratkan air ke mukanya.

"kau menyedihkan Tsukuyo...!" gumamnya ke diri sendiri.

-

Beberapa jam kemudian, Tsukuyo yang sedari tadi mencoba memejamkan matanya melupakan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami, beberapa cara sudah ia lakukan tetap saja gagal, setiap menit bahkan setiap detik ia merutuk dan menyesali masa lalu kenapa dulu ia dibutakan cinta dengan menerima cinta Gintoki. Ia tahu tidak akan mudah melupakan apa yang dilakukan pria itu padanya, semua kebaikannya bahkan tidak bisa menutupi kesalahan dan kebohongannya. Berapa kali pun ia berjanji dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menangis, tapi ia pun sekarang mengkhianati hatinya, air matanya tetap mengalir dengan derasnya, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya mengurangi isakannya.

Tsukuyo bangkit dari tempatnya dan memutuskan untuk memasak saat itu karena ia lupa ia belum makan malam. Walaupun ia tidak tahu apakah nanti ia bisa menelan makanannya dengan perasaan kalut meghantuinya.

Ia benci kesunyian seperti ini, semakin sepi semakin galau perasaannya. Kalau tau seperti ini harusnya ia pergi menghirup udara malam atau mabuk diluar sana agar meringankan hatinya. Wanita yang mengenakan _hot pants_ itu membuka lemari es kecilnya mencari beberapa kaleng _beer_ tapi yang ia temukan hanya beberapa kotak susu stroberi Gintoki yang membuatnya mengumpat, ia membuka lemari-lemari kecil di dapurnya mencari kotak rokok yang mungkin saja dulu dia pernah simpan tapi nihil.

" _sialan!!_ " umpatnya dalam hati.

 _Tit tit tit tit.._

Tsukuyo mendengar seseorang memencet _password_ apartemennya diluar, membuatnya kaget dan berharap orang itu bukan seseorang yang tidak ingin ia temui sekarang walaupun kenyataannya hanya pria itu yang tahu kode apartemennya.

"yo...!" sapa pria itu dengan senyuman lebar ciri khasnya.

Tsukuyo tertegun dan meliriknya sebentar, matanya menatap penampilan pria itu yang _casual_ , _jeans_ dan kaos hitam di lapisi _long coat_ berwarna coklat. Emosi kembali menguasai dirinya apalagi dengan wajah pria itu yang seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

 _Jadi pria brengsek ini mengganti bajunya agar aku tidak curiga?._ Gumamnya kesal. Ia memutuskan untuk menyibukkan dirinya untuk memasak dan mengabaikan keberadaan Gintoki.

Gintoki yang langsung merebahkan dirinya didepan TV menyadari keheningan di antara mereka, keheningan itu membuatnya gelisah kadang mata _crimson_ pria itu mencuri pandang kearah Tsukuyo.

Tiba tiba saja ia berdiri dan mendekati wanita itu melepas _long coatnya_ dan perlahan menelusupkan tangannya memeluk Tsukuyo dari belakang sambil membisikkan sesuatu di telinga wanita itu.

"Kau terlalu seksi jangan mengujiku...!" ucapnya sambil mengikat _coatnya_ ke pinggang ramping Tsukuyo agar menutupi paha putihnya yang membuatnya susah menelan air liurnya.

Tsukuyo hanya diam kaku dengan perlakuannya sebelum tangan pria itu mulai jahil melepas ikat rambutnya agar tergerai, Gintoki menyeringai dan kembali ke posisinya di depan TV

"Kenapa kau lepas..?" Gintoki mengerutkan keningnya heran saat melihat Tsukuyo melepaskan _long coat_ itu dari pinggangnya.

"Aku tidak suka mencium bau parfum wanita lain.." balasnya dingin tanpa menoleh.

"Oiii...!!" tegurnya kaget dengan jawaban Tsukuyo walaupun dalam hatinya ia juga ikut khawatir akan sesuatu.

Gintoki mendekat lagi dan terkejut Tsukuyo hanya menghidangkan makanan untuk dirinya sendiri tanpa mempedulikan dirinya.

"Kau makan sendiri? Bagianku mana?" tatap Gintoki menuntut porsinya.

"Kau kenapa sih!?" desaknya yang mendapat perlakuan dingin dari awal ia datang.

"kau marah aku membatalkan janji kita?" lanjutnya.

Tsukuyo menatap tajam lurus mata Gintoki. _Tch aku tidak marah hanya karena itu saja!!_ Rutuknya.

Tsukuyo memang tipe wanita yang suka memendam perasaan lebih lama daripada langsung mengeluarkan isi hatinya. Saat ia merasakan senang atau menyukai sesuatu pun ia lebih suka menyimpannya sendiri.

Gintoki menarik mangkok makanan Tsukuyo, jengah dengan sikapnya.

Wanita itu mendongak dan menarik kembali mangkoknya.

"Kau sudah makan kan? Jadi jangan minta makan lagi dariku, brengsek!!" sahutnya nada suaranya terdengar kesal.

Pria itu mulai habis kesabarannya bingung dengan sikap Tsukuyo.

Ia menarik paksa lengan Tsukuyo ke dinding disampingnya dan mengurungnya diantara dua tangannya.

"Katakan padaku ada apa? Kau berubah sekarang!!?" desaknya masih berusaha tidak membentaknya.

Tsukuyo mendengus kesal dan menghindari tatapan menuntut mata ikan Gintoki, ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kalau kau diam aku akan tetap seperti ini" kata Gintoki tidak mau kalah ia semakin menekan tubuh tegapnya ke tubuh wanita itu.

"Tsukki liat aku..!?" desaknya lagi dengan lebih serius.

Wanita yang sering dipanggil Tsukki itu tetap tidak bergeming meskipun jarak mereka yang sangat dekat, terkadang ia menahan nafasnya was-was apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu selanjutnya

Gintoki jengah ia memaksa Tsukuyo menghadapnya dengan tangannya memegang rahang wanita itu tapi mata Tsukuyo tetap menghindarinya.

Gintoki mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tsukuyo perlahan ia menekan bibirnya ke bibir mungil Tsukuyo, wanita itu tercengang ia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat menolak _invade_ dari Gintoki, Bukan Gintoki kalau ia tidak berusaha membuat wanitanya tunduk dengan ciumannya, Gintoki memainkan lidahnya dipermukaan bibir Tsukuyo dan mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya meminta akses agar bisa memasuki rongga mulutnya, lama kelamaan Gintoki bisa masuk dan mengambil kesempatan untuk menikmati mulut mungil itu, ia menyeringai diantara ciumannya, Tsukuyo sebenarnya menolak tapi apa daya ia ikut terlena sebelum akal sehatnya kembali menyadarkannya. Ia memukul-mukul pundak Gintoki agar melepaskannya dan mendorongnya.

Gintoki merengut. Tsukuyo menyapu mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya dan membalas menatap tajam pria itu.

"itu hukumanmu! Kalau ada apa-apa katakan padaku, jangan diam begini" Gintoki membuka suara tidak sabar menunggu jawaban wanita di depannya.

Tsukuyo mendengus kasar.

"Apa gunanya aku mengatakannya padamu...!!? memangnya kau peduli..!!?" tantang Tsukuyo.

Gintoki mengernyit.

"Oiii aku ini kekasihmu kan..??" sindir Gintoki.

Tsukuyo memutar bola matanya.

" _tch_ kekasih, aku meragukannya..." ucap Tsukuyo dingin.

"Apa maksudmu!?" tanya pria itu bingung mendesak

"Tanyakan saja pada dirimu sendiri..!"

Seru wanita itu semakin kesal dengan ketidakpekaannya.

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau tidak memberitahuku!" balas Gintoki datar.

Tsukuyo menghela nafasnya "Yaah memang, kau tidak akan tau karena kau tidak akan peka, kau hanya memikirkan perasaanmu sendiri gintoki..."

"Aku tidak mengerti..." jawabnya masih dengan suara datar dan terlihat tidak peduli.

Tsukuyo mengerutkan keningnya, jawaban pria itu membuatnya naik darah, ia kehabisan kata-kata dan mendorong Gintoki menjauh darinya. Percuma meladeni pria itu, ia tidak mengerti dan tidak akan mau mengerti keadaannya.

"Kalau kau cemburu karena Ketsuno kau terlalu kekanakan Tsukki, kita bukan anak SMA lagi.." ucapnya tiba-tiba di belakang Tsukuyo yang hendak meninggalkannya.

Tsukuyo tertahan dengan ucapan yang pria itu lontarkan. Hawa di apartemennya terasa sesak untuknya belum lagi ketegangan yang terasa diantara dua manusia itu.

"Oh aku kekanakan ya? Baiklah... pergi saja sana cari wanita lain yg tidak kekanakan, bodoh dan naif sepertiku.." wanita itu menjeda seolah-olah mengingat sesuatu "oh kenapa aku baru menyadarinya kau tidak menyukai wanita dingin dan angkuh sepertiku, wanita anggun, lembut dan kalem seperti Ketsuno lah yang kau sukai.." Sahutnya tanpa berpaling menghadap Gintoki dibelakangnya.

Gintoki tertegun sejenak. Tidak percaya Tsukuyo melontarkan kalimat itu.

"Kukira kau mengerti aku Tsukki, kau tau aku mengagumi Ketsuno dari dulu..." sahut Gintoki mencoba masih membela diri.

" _tch!_ Alasan klasik mengagumi setelah itu menyukai mungkin iya, kemudian mencintai, kau lupa kita dulu bagaimana awalnya...!!?" Tsukuyo mulai meninggikan suaranya mencoba mengatur nada suaranya yang mungkin terdengar bergetar baginya.

"Heiiii, kau terlalu jauh memikirkannya! aku tidak seperti itu Tsukki..!kau tau kan Ketsuno cuma sebulan disini kenapa kau membesar-besarkannya, ini kesempatan langka seorang fans bertemu dengan idolanya.. Kau tidak akan tau dan mengerti bagaimana rasanya" balas Gintoki teguh dengan pendiriannya.

Tsukuyo melipat tangannya berharap Gintoki tidak melihat dirinya sekarang yang terluka dan kecewa.

"Iya dan kau mengabaikanku, menomorduakanku, memangnya aku salah minta perhatian darimu walau cuma sebentar, waktu aku membutuhkanmu kau kemana, hah!!? Kau asyik tertawa dengannya, aku salah? Semua yang kau lihat hanya dia, kau bahagia hanya dengannya, matamu selalu tertuju padanya, aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dia...

bahkan kau membohongiku...kau bilang kau sibuk tau-taunya kau pergi dengannya!!!! Aaarrrrgghh!!!! "jerit Tsukuyo kehabisan kesabarannya, ia kesal, benci, kecewa perasaannya campur aduk, perutnya terasa terikat sesuatu dengan situasi seperti ini. Akhirnya ia mengeluarkan apa yang ia pendam.

Gintoki tercengang baru kali ini dan untuk pertama kali ia melihat Tsukuyo begitu marah padanya, tapi ia masih bertahan dengan pendiriannya.

"Dasar wanita keras kepala!! bagaimana caranya aku menjelaskannya padamu" Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"mana ponselmu!!?" pinta Tsukuyo memaksa tidak sabar.

Ia meraba tubuh Gintoki dengan kesal. Dan menemukannya di kantong celananya.

Tsukuyo mendengus mengetahui ponselnya yang mati "sudah kuduga kau memang licik Gintoki!!"

Ia menyalakan ponsel Gintoki dengan tidak sabar dan menekan-nekan beberapa aplikasi sampai ia menunjukkannya tepat di depan wajah pria itu.

Gintoki terperanjat dengan apa yang ditampilkan di hadapannya sekarang. Tsukuyo menekan ponsel itu ke dada Gintoki dan meninggalkannya.

Pria itu membeku ia mengakui kesalahannya tapi sudah terlambat.

"Tsukuyo dengarkan aku dulu!!!"tangannya menarik lengan Tsukuyo.

Wanita berambut pirang itu menyentak tangannya kasar berulang kali, genggaman Gintoki sangat erat dilengannya "tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, itu sudah membuktikan semuanya.."

Tsukuyo menghela nafas dalam dan memaksa senyum tegar "jujur saja padaku Gintoki, kau lelah dan bosan denganku kan??" ucapnya pahit.

Gintoki tersentak bingung, wajahnya menyiratkan ketidaksetujuan, entah kenapa ia ikut merasa sakit hatinya saat mendengar wanita itu menanyakan pertanyaan yang tidak ia duga.

Gintoki membuka mulutnya ingin menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sudahlah!! aku yang salah karena terlalu berharap padamu...aku capek..." teriak Tsukuyo lagi.

Saat Tsukuyo melangkahkan kakinya, Tsukuyo mendelik dari bahunya "kau tau aku membencimu..!!" desisnya yang membuat Gintoki tercekat di tempatnya.

Tsukuyo membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras dan menguncinya dari dalam, ia membutuhkan waktunya untuk sendiri.

Ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur dan menelungkupkan wajahnya. Menangis, menumpahkan semua air matanya yang tertahan dari awal. Menangis adalah cara terakhir untuk melepaskan beban yang dirasakanya meskipun itu mustahil. Hatinya terasa hancur. Hatinya terasa perih, meskipun rasa cintanya kepada Gintoki begitu besar tapi hatinya tidak bisa lagi menanggung rasa sakit yang ia alami dalam seminggu ini.

Tsukuyo menggeser tirai jendelanya yang berada tepat dibelakang ranjangnya, ia melihat sosok Gintoki yang berjalan dengan langkah gontai dan menunduk dan sesekali mendongak ke atas ke arah apartemennya, sontak Tsukuyo langsung menutup tirainya dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Ia menepis rasa iba, bukan iba tepatnya tapi ia tidak ingin luluh kembali dalam kesalahan yang sama.

 ** _To be Continued_**

Note: maafkan ffku yang ga ad manis2nya sama sekali I suck at writing romance

Plis, bare with me

Sankyyuuu


End file.
